Past Study
by Gabbiehannah
Summary: This is set 15 years after Fire Study, Elaina, Yelena and Valek's daughter, is desperate to find out her past and reunite with her lover before she is captured by the ruling monarch and forced to marry the Prince.
1. Engagment

'Elaina? Can you tend to Barth?' the medic yelled at me.

'I'm only fourteen and already I am her medical slave, I only started my training a month ago!' I muttered under my breath.

I went and did as I was told though; Barth had a large cut from his most recent drunken brawl. Here at the castle, that was common, the soldiers had nil to do and the monarch had no control over their forces.

In the Territory of Ixia only one ruler had ever really had control over the army, or so I read in my history studies. That person was Commander Ambrose, he had been a fair and just ruler, he treated both sexes with equal respect. Which means that if he were still alive, I would be in the army at the moment, part of Briant's retinue or maybe even Daurth's. Instead I am stuck in the infirmary learning medicine, cleaning out Barth's bloody gash.

Although, that didn't mean I couldn't learn to defend myself, which I did, I had been learning to fight ever since I walked through the castle doors nine years ago. Mickel, the prince of Ixia, and his friend Briant who is now a captain, helped me train and taught me how to fight. They said I had natural ability, I had now bested every male in the castle, save His Majesty the King and Briant. Briant because he was too good a fighter and the King because he refused to fight against anyone, probably because he is hopeless.

At that moment, one of the soldiers walked in and engaged the medic in conversation, I turned away, continuing to clean Barth's wound.

'Elaina, finish what you are doing and come over here please,' the medic requested.

I did what I was bidden, then walked over to the medic and the soldier I recognized as Barzul, he wasn't a very good fighter, but he was a fantastic archer. 'Yes?' I asked.

'His Majesty the King wishes to see you,' the medic replied, 'follow Barzul to where he is waiting,'

'Yes, ma'am,' I said.

Barzul opened the door to the infirmary for me and followed me out.

'So do you know why he wants to see me?' I asked casually.

'No, he just said it was urgent,' Barzul replied.

'I don't know why he couldn't have waited the extra three hours until my shift ended,' I groaned.

'You know what he is like, only cares about himself and his precious family,' Barzul added.

It was a normal thing for the common people to insult the King and his family, I did it because that was what everyone else did, I didn't really like the royal family, save for Mickel, but even he got on my nerves. I was a little grateful to them, because they picked me up off the street when I was five years old, I had been standing on the street corner screaming for my dead parents when their retinue went past. The Queen insisted upon taking me in, I was grateful, but not overly, once I was in the castle I became housekeepers' aid. I stayed in contact with the Royal Family though, at Mickel's request, he had become infatuated with me ever since I could remember, while I had become infatuated with Briant. Briant and I were sort of a couple, but we didn't exactly tell the people because it would be unseemly.

'You seem angry,' Barzul commented.

'I am over learning the difference between a right calf bone and a left calf bone, it's ridiculous and tedious and I am not one to sit on my backside all the time,' I raved.

'You like to fight.' It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

'Yes,'

'Why? You are a girl, girls don't fight,'

'Not anymore,' I muttered.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Barzul asked, affronted.

'Go back twenty years ago, when Commander Ambrose ruled and both sexes were able to fight in the army,'

'Really? How unseemly,'

'Barzul, I seem to recall besting you not a month ago and still you think girls can not fight. How about a duel, best of three, training yard four o'clock. I win you never tell me girls can't fight, you win I will stop convincing you they can, deal?' I proposed.

'You're on!' we shook hands, sealing the deal.

'Making bets again, Elaina?' Briant asked, coming out of the closest corridor.

'When aren't I?'

'Let me guess, female rights?' Briant said.

'You caught me,' I laughed.

'You don't actually believe her do you, Captain?' Barzul asked in astonishment.

'Of course, she has bested male in the castle except the King and myself, that includes you,' Briant repleid, 'Did you get called to the King too?' Briant asked me.

'Yes, what do you think he wants?' I answered.

'By the smug look on Mickel's face this morning I can guess,' Briant muttered.

'What do you mean?' I asked, bewildered.

'You'll see,'

At that point we rounded the corner to our destination, Barzul knocked on the door and proceeded us into the room, he announced us and then asked us to enter.

'Your Majesties,' Briant and I said, bowing respectfully. The room we had walked in was the war room, it had a large, roundtable, the King, Queen, Princess Garna and Prince Mickel were all seated. A servant pulled out a chair for me, I sat as gracefully as I could, Briant sat next to me, we exchanged pleasantries before a serious look overcame the King's face.

'Now down to business,' the King said, 'I have a proposition for you, Elaina, but before we begin. Will you Elaina, allow Briant to speak for you as a brother figure?'

I turned to Briant stunned, he looked resigned but he nodded to me. I turned back to the King, 'Yes, I allow Briant to speak for me,'

I knew that this would be a serious conversation because the King was getting someone to speak for me. Something only done for the most serious exchanges, as I was a female and under the age of seventeen I had to have an older male speak for me. Briant, like Mickel was seventeen, so therefore Briant was eligible to speak for me.

'Good, I will now address all matters concerning you to Briant. Briant, I have a proposition for you, I think that it is time for my son to marry and Elaina is a perfect candidate, yes, she is young, but suitable. There would be a long engagement of course, three years, so that Elaina has a chance to come of age. What do you think?' the King asked.

I was shocked and nauseous, I didn't have a choice, I had to marry Mickel, and otherwise I would be banished for insubordination. I had always known this day would come, but not so soon, I had been hoping that Briant would ask for my hand before Mickel and the King had a chance. It was underhanded for Mickel to do this, he was Briant and my friend, and he knew we were dating yet he had still continued to pursue me and now he was forcing my hand in marriage, this was low, even for him.

'I think that I should discuss this with Elaina first, I cannot decide her future for her without knowing what she wants.' Briant replied.

'No, you are talking for her, this isn't for her to decide, she as bestowed the responsibility on your shoulders so therefore you will answer,' the King said sternly.

'In that case, what does your son, Mickel, Prince of Ixia has to offer Elaina?' Briant said. It was a customary line when discussing marriage, what could each person bring to the marriage.

'His stature, his lineage, his wealth and his protection,' the King answered automatically. 'What can Elaina give?'

'She can bring her medical skills, her fighting abilities and her charm, Elaina does not own any jewelry as her mother died before being able to pass it on and none of her jewelry has been found,' Briant answered for me.

'I am satisfied that Elaine will make a fine wife for my son and I wish for their engagement to start immediately. Are you in an agreement, Briant?' the King asked.

Briant turned to look at me, sadness in his eyes, I had tears falling down my cheeks and we both knew that this was the end, Briant took my hand under the table and squeezed it. He then looked the King straight in the eyes and told him that he too, was in agreement.

'Elaina? Why the tears?' the Queen asked, no concern whatsoever in her tone.

'H-happiness, I suppose,' I coughed.

'Of course,' a sly smile came over the Queen's face.

'I guess we shall be sister's now,' Garna said to me. Garna was ten years old rather innocent for her age; she didn't realize what was happening.

'I guess we shall,' I agreed. 'I am sorry to leave so abruptly but I haven't finished my shift in the infirmary and I don't want to be seen for tardiness,'

'Of course, my dears, go, but notify the medic that today will be your last day. No member of my family will work like a common servant,' the Queen said sweetly.

'Yes, ma'am,' I replied.

'I too, have to get back to my team, I am running an exercise,' Briant added.

'Go, Briant, thank-you for being so civil,' the King replied.

I ground my teeth in frustration, I hated politics, and this was all a part of it, I smiled and gracefully stood, 'Good Day,' I said and walked out the door, Briant copied me and we walked out together.

'Do you want me to tell Barzul you no longer wish to fight him this afternoon?' Briant asked.

'No, it will take my mind off things,' we used small talk all the way to the infirmary. 'Bye'

'I love you and I will miss you,' Briant said.

'Don't leave me,' I said tears streaming down my face. 'I love you,'

'Goodbye,' Briant hugged me, kissed my forehead and then left.


	2. Planning

OMG! I just received my first review! Thanks whiney smurf! And to answer your question, yes, Mickel is a bit like Cahil, although I didn't realise that until you said something.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy! **

**- Gabbiehannah xx.**

That afternoon, at four o'clock, I stood in the training yard facing Barzul, many had questioned me as to why I was fighting Barzul twice, I normally only did it once a year. I explained that it was because he didn't believe that girls could fight, many shook their heads at him and told him how smashed he was about to get.

By the time both of us had prepared ourselves for the fight we had gathered quite a crowd and Barzul was looking rather unnerved. I felt sorry for him, he was going to be absolutely humiliated because he was not a good fighter, not at all, and if he backed down he would be considered a coward. He wagered with the wrong girl that was for sure, I was only fourteen, not many people took me seriously, but I was known to defeat twenty-year-old males who had been in the army for years. I was considered a joke but the joke was always on them when I won, Briant was the only one whom I had not had the pleasure of seeing dumbfounded, now I didn't know if I ever would. I knew that as soon as word of this contest reached Her Majesty the Queen, I would never be allowed to fight again.

The thought saddened me, I loved to fight, it was good way of releasing tension and stress, for exercising and for clearing your head to work the solution to a problem. That was what I was going to do now, sort out my problem, Mickel was like a brother, a friend, I loved him but not in the way he wanted. I knew I wouldn't be able to get myself out of the situation unless I were to run away but that would leaving behind all my friends, everyone I had ever known.

Barzul entered the ring, as did I, we had decided on fighting with bows because they would not inflict as much injury. A bow was a long wooden staff about five feet in length, I loved to fight with a bow because it held a sense rightfulness and it suited me somehow. I took the first swipe, aiming a faux stab to his temple but then using the other end of my bow to get him in the ribs, successfully winding him. He struck back viciously, his anger made him more clumsy than usual, his parry aiming for my shoulder missed and went to high, giving me a perfect opportunity to get the other side of his ribs, he flinched from the second blow.

'Concentrate, don't let your anger consume you, it will make you clumsy and you will be defeated more quickly,' I coached.

'Ok, how?' Barzul said fending off my latest blow.

'Find your center, fight from there, see everyone of my actions and then react with your own, don't let your emotions rule, stay level headed,' I continued to parry my bow with his making him dance while I stayed immobile.

During our combat I thought about all of the pros and cons of running, I would be leaving everyone behind, but I wouldn't be condemned to marry a man who was not right for me, I would be a free girl but would be by myself.

I figured that the pros out-weighed the cons, all I had to do was come up with some kind of ingenious plan to get away unnoticed by the Royal family. Basically I had to achieve the impossible, this would take some serious consideration, the planing would take weeks, but if I could pull it off, then I would be free to go to Sitia and see if any of past could be found. I knew I had to have some kind of, even if distant, relatives still alive, even friends of my family, there had to be somebody.

I clung to that thought as I quickly defeated Barzul three times over, at the end he conceded that he was wrong and that girls could fight, I had some major applause, but also some major dislike radiating from the crowd. I just wanted to go into my room and begin my planning, but of course, there was Mickel standing behind the masses of soldiers glaring daggers at me, I ignored him and went over to where Briant was standing with a huge grin on his face. I smiled at him; 'I did it,'

'You sure did show him and half of these cocky idiots, didn't you?' Briant replied.

'Did you ever doubt me?' I asked in mock horror.

'Not for a second, you always make sure you come out on top of every situation.' At first he was smiling, but by the end of his sentence he looked grim and I could guess why, we both knew that there was no ideal solution to our current problem, a solution where we both came out on top.

'I always figure it out in the end,' I said, trying to reassure him.

'Maybe before, but I think you might have just met your match,' he said slowly.

'Maybe, maybe not,' I conceded.

'You never give in do you?'

'No, I'm as stubborn as they come,'

'Don't I know it,' Briant looked kind of proud, sort of. 'Here comes Prince Charming,'

'Joy.' I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

'That's one way of putting it,' Briant agreed.

To be spiteful and petty and childish I decided to give Briant a hug, knowing full well that Mickel was already none to impressed with me, but I hated having my choices taken away from me, my decisions being made for me, he knew that full well.

Briant hugged me back, hugging me like he would have hugged me yesterday before all of this had happened, before our lives had been turned upside down.

'Get your hands off my fiancé!' Mickel hissed as soon as he was out of earshot to the other soldiers.

Briant slowly lowered his arms, but I kept hold of him, 'Don't be childish Lainey,' Briant whispered in my ear using his nickname for me.

'I'm scared, Briant, I'm scared,' tears welled up in my eyes, neveer once had I ever been scared of something I couldn't fight off for myself. I knew that Mickel was about to take me to see the Royal family again, this time, like the last time, I would be deprived of something I love.

'Don't be scared, be brave and courageous, like I know you are, they can take everything from you, but they can't change who you are. Remember that when things get tough, and I'm not there to tell you. Promise me, you'll be brave and you won't forget,' Briant said.

'I promise,'

'Get away from him, he is just a common soldier, no one of importance,' Mickel sneered, Mickel had been friends with Briant ever since I had known them, Mickel saying that was a low blow, and I despised him for it.

'I'll leave him, for him, not for you or your father or your mother. I will come and stand by your side as your wife-to-be, for Briant, the man I love,' I declared.

'You are fourteen, you don't know what you love,'

'So in three years, when I am of age, I will suddenly have the power to know who and what I love?' I asked sarcastically.

'Presumably,'

'I guess that means b y then I will have been brainwashed enough not to be able to see the truth of what lies within me to distinguish what or who it is I truly love,' I said, turning on my heel and heading for the castle.

'Elaina, wait!' Mickel demanded.

I ignored, walking swiftly to my rooms on the third floor, I knew that I would get into major trouble for what I had just said but I honestly couldn't care less. Not if that meant that Mickel would always know that he was never what I really wanted, that I was settling for second best because I had been forced into a marriage out of spite for childhood arguments.

I went to my rooms with Mickel hot behind me, I ignored him yelling at me, name-calling and just downright whining at me, it was rather annoying, though I didn't say anything just kept going.

When I stepped inside my room I left the door open and five seconds later Mickel walked in continuing to ramble on, 'Would you stop? You sound like a child being refused a lolly!'

'Am not.' Mickel said childishly.

'No, not at all,' I replied in exasperation.

'Why did you hug him?' Mickel sounded hurt, but I knew it was only his ego that was sore.

'Because I was upset and up until about six hours ago he was my boyfriend, excuse me for wanting to be embraced by someone whom I trust,'

'You don't trust me?'

'I trust you with my life, Mickel, but you have been rude and insolent today, you need to go back to your polished suite, lie on your comfortable bed and grow up. Stop acting like your nine and become a man,' Every word was true, I did trust him with my life, he had been my friend for almost ten years, he was loyal, immature but loyal.

*

After three weeks of intense thought, I had a plan of escape; I had told no one of it, not even Briant, especially him. When the Royal family discover I have run they will go straight to him for information, the less he knows, the better.

I had spent the past three weeks alternating between my schoolwork, my medic-in-training duties and finding everything I could about escape. I also looked for a secret weapon, that secret weapon was a person, someone I had never met but was likely to help me. I had heard their name mentioned during one of my classes at the castle and after a lot of researching had finally come up this some promising results

That afternoon after I had finished my medic work I went to see the Royal family, I had requested a meeting with them and they had obliged me even though they were rather unhappy about my little skit only hours after I had become officially engaged to the Prince.

I walked into one of the meeting rooms; Her Majesty the Queen was sitting in a high-backed chair next to her daughter. The King and Mickel were no where to be seen, that was a good thing because I was more likely to get the answer I required from the Queen rather than His Majesty the King, also I figured Princess Garna would be sympathetic to my cause.

'Why have you called upon us, Elaina?' the Queen asked me.

'I am having trouble getting myself back into the routine of my days after becoming betrothed to your son, I am wishful that as it is the school break next week that I could go to the country-side to calm myself and to arrange my thoughts.' I explained.

'Would you like to begin your break now or next week?' The Queen enquired.

'Next week, if I may?'

'That would be plausible, whom would you take with you?'

'A group of guards and a maid,' I stated.

'Which maid?'

'Tantia,'

'Where in the country side?'

'Allora Lake, the mountain side is simply beautiful along there,' I replied.

'Garna, what do you think?' the Queen asked of her daughter.

'I think Elaina is being truthful and that there is no reason why she should not,' Garna said thoughtfully.

'Then I give my permission, arrange it all yourself I do not wish to be worried any further with the matter.' The Queen said, dismissing me.


	3. Running Away

Hey if you are reading this then please review otherwise I don't know if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Study series, Ixia or any of the rest of it ok??

**Thanks**

**- Gabbiehannah xx.**

I looked out the window of the cottage, I could see Lake Allora from where I stood unpacking my belongings, I sighed as a tear escaped, if all went 'well' then this would be my second last night in the Territory of Ixia.

My maid, Tantia looked up at me, concern etched upon her face, 'Is something wrong ma'am?'

'No, but thank-you for your concern Tantia,' I replied solemnly.

That night I went to sleep early, the traveling had been tedious and long; it was a three-day journey from the castle to Allora Lake. I also wanted to be awake and not sleep-deprived tomorrow when I go to visit my secret weapon, the reason why I had chosen Allora Lake.

The next morning I woke early, my maid heard me busying around and woke as well, she helped me dress in light casual pants, I could wear them horseback but I could also still look feminine. I wore a long-sleeved shirt, we were in the cooling season and it was rather cold around the Lake.

'Where are we going today ma'am?' Tantia asked politely, as my maid she had to accompany me wherever I went, a bit of a downside but I would work around it discreetly.

'We are going to visit someone of historical importance,' I declared.

'I apologize, but I do not understand,' Tantia said.

'During my classes I stumbled upon the name of a man from the past and I wish to visit him while I stay in the area,' it was true enough, I said to myself, feeling guilty for lying to the grandmotherly-like maid, she had always been so sweet.

'Always trying to broaden your knowledge aren't you my dear?' Tantia asked with a fond smile.

'Yes, now for breakfast, it is a shame Sammy isn't here to cook for us, he is a rather delightful cook, would you agree Tantia?' I asked, Sammy was the head cook back at the castle, he had been working there ever since the Commander's rule. He was a funny guy and he told the most peculiar stories, but never to me, I had the feeling he didn't like me very much although I can't think of anything I done to him personally.

'Sammy is a wonderful cook, and I agree breakfast is in order,'

After much arguing Tantia did allow me to help her in the kitchen, we prepared sweet cakes, enough for ourselves and the whole of my guard, seven young, inexperienced soldiers. We ate as much as we could before I told the soldiers where I wished to go they agreed, and promptly set up to leave.

After only an hour of riding we stumbled upon the house I was looking for, it was one-story, had gray bricks and a sturdy wooden door the roof was made of slated tiles and the little garden out the front was rather quaint.

I slid off my horse, a roan chestnut, her name was Noralia, I then proceeded to the front door where I knocked, awaiting the person whom was hopefully at home to answer.

'Hello?' the person who answered immediately struck me as looking like a rabbit, he had a huge grin on his face and he had dark hair.

'Hello, sorry to call upon you without notice but I wish to talk with you, would that be agreeable?' I asked as politely as I could while excitement was running through me.

'M-most certainly!' this man seemed unbelieving or uncertain.

'Tantia, please wait outside,' I said to my maid, I didn't want her in here.

'Madam?'

'Please?' I asked.

'Yes, ma'am,' Tantia replied, although she looked very disapproving.

'Come in, come in,' the rabbit man said, I followed his orders and sat down on a very plush couch, he too sat down, across from me. His home was very military style, but comfortable, it didn't scream opulence though.

'Thank you for inviting me in, I know this is unexpected and probably rather awkward for you but I have a proposition for you. One that I had hoped that you would help me carry out, I am trusting you, if you are in disagreement then you will most certainly tell the authorities and I will be executed for insubordination but I am willing to take that chance, are you?' I asked, I wanted to get to the point right away and not waste time on pleasantries. 'My name is –'

'Elaina, I know. Oh boy, do I know,' the man cut me off, he knew my name!! He knew my name!

'H-how do you know my name?'

'You're a spitting image of your mother, your sapphire blue eyes are your father's though.' The man mused, I was stunned, and this man knew my parents! Could he? Or was he just trying to earn my trust? 'I know your name, my dear, because I was your parents' friend.'

'How can you be sure I was your friends' daughter?'

'Because like I said before, you are your mother incarnate, but with your fathers eyes,' he said.

'Who are you?'

'You don't know? But how is it you found me? I thought you already knew all this? I know after your parents died the monarchy took you in, I watched to see what would happen, but nothing did. Did they keep you in the dark or didn't they know? Wow, I didn't think I would have to explain all of this, I was going to come get you when you came of age and explain everything, but now you're here so I may as well, but will you believe me? Well there was always the risk of you never believing me I suppose but your only fourteen. Only fourteen, who am I kidding I haven't properly seen you since you were five,' this man rambled on and on. I couldn't make much sense of it because he said it so fast; I did pick up that he knew me though.

'Sorry, but I still don't know who you are,' I said.

'Elaina, my name is Janco, I was one of your father, Valek's second-in-commands, so was my best mate Ari, we served your father and were best friends with your mother, Yelena.'


	4. Captured

'Yelena and Valek? The two murderers of the past?' I asked disgusted.

'Yes. Although your mother was never a murderer, your father was an assassin though,' Janco replied.

'That's preposterous!' I exclaimed, this man didn't know my parents, he was just joking with me. 'And your name isn't Janco its Roan!'

In all the studies I had done this man was supposed to be a hero, he had done so many good deeds, I was hoping he would help me, I was hoping Roan would help me. Roan was an old friend of the King's, but I was going to lie to him, tell him the King wished for me to be taken to Sitia.

'Roan? That old boy?' Janco asked laughing. 'Roan died almost eight years ago from heart attack, so I bought this place off his daughter.'

'I am so very sorry then, I must leave sorry for wasting your time,' I said stiffly, standing and starting for the door.

'Wait!' Somehow, he had managed to get in front of me his hands open in front of me like he was surrendering. 'Let me explain everything before you go running off,'

I hesitated, but then swiftly agreed sitting down, after all what he had to say couldn't hurt now could it?

Janco explained how he first met my mother, on an exercise while under the Commanders rule, Yelena was the person they were trying to capture and Janco and his partner Ari had found her. After that Janco and Ari became friends with Yelena and had taught her how to fight with the help of a female soldier called Maren. He then told me of everything that had happened to Yelena and my father, how on the day I was born, Commander Ambrose was poisoned, how the first three years of my life I spent in Sitia before my parents decided to move to Ixia. Janco told me of the downfall of the Commander's military dictatorship, how after his death Ari who had been in the castle at the time had been elected to rule until everything was sorted out or at least until Valek had arrived. Janco had been in the Icefaren Province or then known as MD-1 (Military District 1), Janco had raced down as quickly as he could but in his absence Ari was murdered, Valek and Yelena had stayed in Sitia for my safety and Janco had hidden himself. Maren had died in an explosion in MD-5 the year before my parents had died in the fire at our home in Ixia; Janco was the only one left. He had decided to come and retrieve me and bring me up, though when he got there the Royal family had already 'saved' me.

At the end of his speech, I cried and cried, that all of this had happened, and to my surprise, I believed Janco, I just knew that what he was saying was right.

That afternoon I did some explaining of my own, I told Janco of what had happened with Mickel and Briant and how I was running away and I was hoping he would help me, I talked freely, like I had known this guy all my life.

When I voiced this Janco said that for the first five years, I had, 'On your fifth birthday Yelena, Valek and I went down to Sitia to celebrate with your grandparents and your Uncle Leif and of course, Irys Third Master Magician,'

I then asked a million questions about Master Magicians, my uncle and grandparents and basically anything that came to mind.

Janco agreed to help get me to Ixia and to stay there with me, he agreed to help me find my grandparents and uncle and even meet Irys the Master Magician. I was stoked, in one day everything I had ever wanted to know and more about my parents had been answered.

Then a thought occurred to me, the sun was about to set and I was about to leave when this disturbing thought entered my mind, 'Was my father really an assassin?'

'Yes, and tomorrow when we are travelling I will explain why and I will answer any of your other questions, but I can tell that your guards are probably hungry and tired. I will meet you outside your house at three o'clock tomorrow morning, make sure you are ready and then we can start our journey to Sitia.'

'See you tomorrow then,' I said as I walked out.

'I'll be there, my dear girl, you can count on that,' he replied.

*

The next morning at two thirty I snack out, quietly so my guards and maid did not hear, I waited in a hidden spot, I would wait and until I saw Janco, then we would begin our journey. I had asked about horses but Janco said that they were conspicuous and left tracks, so they were out. Which meant we were to walk to Sitia, I was dreading it, but Janco had promised me family, safety and hope. Three things I had never had before, I was unfortunately putting a lot of stock in Janco's words, if he failed me, I don't think I would ever be able to trust anyone except Briant again. A prospect, which saddened me because I liked Janco and I hope that he, is a truthful person and he will not betray me.

While I sat outside in the freezing cold air of early morning, I thought about Briant and how at this very moment he would most likely be sleeping. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, his curly brown falling into his green eyes. Sometimes I wondered whether there was a bit of Sitian in him, green eyes were a very rare thing in Ixia, but so I am told, common in Sitia. I thought about how muscled Briant was and how much I missed him, he had strong features but his eyes overrode everything, he could make me laugh when I all I wanted to do was cry. He would hold me tight and tell that everything would be okay because he would make sure that it was whenever I was upset. When I was happy and laughing he would be too, even if he were upset he would still smile for me. That was just the kind of guy he was and I would miss him so very much, because once I leave with Janco I would never be able to come back. I was beginning to feel depressed so I decided to think of all the good things about Briant that I could.

He was committed, talented, funny and courageous, he had a heart like a lion and a physique to match, he was proud and loyal, he would tell me I was pretty even if I looked like a mess, he was Briant, he was my Briant.

That's when I saw Janco strolling up the path like he had every right to be there, although I could only see his dark outline, I slowly emerged out from behind the bush, so as not to frighten or alarm him.

'Psst Janco,' I hissed into the night. 'Over here,'

'Uhuh,' I heard him mutter.

When Janco reached me he was dressed in light traveling clothes and he had a backpack, strapped to his waist he had a sword and a dagger, in a holster attached to his back pack.

'Do you know how to use a switchblade?' Janco asked me.

'Yeah, I know how to use any weapon except a machete, I never thought to learn, they aren't practical weapons except if you were to live in a jungle,' I muttered.

'Probably why your uncle wields one,' Janco returned.

'My uncle what?'

'Later,'

*

After three long weeks of traveling and hiding Janco said that we were near the border, although I could tell no difference, but I suppose that was from lack of knowledge. During that three weeks Janco had explained about my parents some more, including that my father had been an assassin, he said I should be proud. At first I wasn't but the more time I spent with Janco and the more stories he told the more I grew to respect my father, Valek. Janco told me more about my Grandma Perl and Granddad Esau, also about my Uncle Leif, about the Zaltana clan and about Sitia itself. Janco taught me of their political structure and of the different clans, he told me how to identify a person simply by what they wore, Janco educated me about the Master Magician's and how I had the possibility to be a magician too. A prospect that excited me as much as it frightened me.

But, of all the things Janco taught me, it was by far, how he taught me to fight, he said that the way I fight was basic and ordinary, I had then challenged him to a duel and the old guy won, I was stunned. Janco taught me how to fight though and now I could actually see the improvement in my style, tactics and moves. Janco said that I looked like Valek when I fight, he said I looked graceful and that I was more dancing than trying to slay a foe, this 'compliment' unnerved me but also made me glow.

'Janco how is it that everyone but you died?' I asked.

'I don't know, but my guess is because when I was young like you, I was always running away. When the Commander came along I was told to either join the army or go to the dungeons and await execution, I chose the army and it was the best decision I ever made,' Janco said smiling proudly.

'Commander Ambrose really did a lot for the country, didn't he?' I asked.

'He did, Elaina, he did. He saved more lives than he destroyed, I can tell you that,' Janco agreed.

'So why did the King and Queen overthrow him?' I asked innocently.

'Because they were greedy for power and money, they wanted more, they saw the time to strike, when everything was crumbling in result to the Commanders death,' Janco sighed.

'I am sorry if I ask so many questions,'

'It is not your inquisitiveness that tires me, it its the thought of what I have lost due to the mongrels that call themselves King and Queen. It sickens me how they have let this country go, Irys, Zitora and Bane even refuse to try and create a treaty, they have no interest in dealing with them,' Janco said.

I recalled from the long lectures on Master Magicians that Irys, Zitora and Bane are the three commanding Master Magicians at the moment.

All of them were said to be close acquaintances of my mother, and Irys a good friend to both my parents. Irys was also my mother's teacher in magic, Janco said that they woulld test me, "they" being the Master Magician's, and if I displayed signs of being magical then I would be taught at the Magician's Keep.

That afternoon we crossed the Ixian border into Sitia, Janco and I set up camp, preparing a light meal and Janco suggested that we have a dueling practice, I agreed immeadiately.

We fought for an hour or more, Janco won all four contests but I had no problem with that, because several times I almost did win. I then went into the tent and fell asleep, Janco said he would take first watch. I was only asleep about an hour and a half when I heard Janco shout, I jumped up grabbing my bow as I went.

'What is it?' I asked as I climbed out but Janco didn't or rather couldn't reply because he was bound and gagged. 'Who are you?' I asked Janco's captors. They all wore balaclava's and were big and brawny all of them looked to reach about six feet in hieght, they absolutely towered over my five-feet-four-inches.

'Who are we? The little girl asks, we are the soldiers of the Magician's Keep. We shall take you back to the dungeons in at the Citadel and prepare our noose, we don't take lightly tresspassing in our country exspecially if those tresspassers come from up North.' The leader said, he had a deep, gravelly voice and he seemed to take pleasure in the idea of our death.

'Take us! Take us to the Citadel but your noose shall not hang me, no, it will not,' I said with bravery I did not feel. Janco had told me to try and bluff your way out of sticky situations if there was no other way to get out, so that was what I was doing.

'I wouldn't be so sure, but I shall take your advice youngling. It suprises me the "Royal" familyput you on as a spy, they usually only use males, odd how they think females cant do the same deeds as men, or maybe they have come to their senses,' the leader said.

'Strange, that the North are,' one of the others said, there were five of them in total.

'Aye,' the others agreed.

'The Royal family no nothing of my presence here, they assume I am sipping a cup of tea by the fire back at Allora Lake, I am a rogue, a rebel,' I stated.

'Of course you aare, sweetheart, sure you are,' the leader said sarcastically. 'What's your name kid?'

I glanced over at Janco, my eyes asking whether or not I should say my real name or not, Janco nodded. 'Elaina, and you are?'

'I am Zanith, and these are my men. Who is your companion?'

I looked again at Janco, and again he nodded, 'Janco,'

*

We traveled for three days with the Keep's soldiers, Janco traveled with his arms bound and his mouth gagged, I on the other hand only traveled with my arms bound, no gag.

On the second day of our journey I asked why that was, the leader Zanith, said that it was because I was so young and that I would unlikely to cast a spell, while Janco was a full grown male. I figured these soldiers didn't know much about magic because Janco had told me that a magician didn't need words to create a spell.

I asked how he knew this and had said that Ari had told him, I then asked the obvious question as to how Ari knew that, Janco replied, 'Because he was married to Irys, Third Master Magician. Irys told Ari, Ari told me and now I am telling you ok?'

I apologized for annoying him but he just said it brought up unwanted memories, I had apologized again, he said it wasn't my fault.

I hadn't spoken to Janco for days by the time we arrived at the Keep, although I was becoming good friends with the soldiers I traveled with, exspecially one named Etan, he seemed to like me, a lot, he was only very young too, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He was pretty cute, but he was obnoxious, still he was good company.

When we walked through the Citadel's gates we walked right through a market place, there were so many beggars, more than those in Castletown, the town about a mile from the castle.

We then entered a building, following the guards, they knocked on the door and announced us, 'Where are we?' I asked Etan.

'We are about to go in front of the Council and the Master Magicians, prepare yourself,' Etan said solemnly.

We walked into the room, their was a U shaped table with six people sitting on either side and three at the head, sitting against the walls were people I assumed were advisors of the twelve councillor members. The three people at the head of the table I assumed were the Master Magicians, I instantly recognised Bane Bloodgood, the only male, then, from Janco's descriptions I saw Zitora in the middle and Irys on the other end.

When we walked in, everyone gasped.


	5. Acceptance

Hey guys, sorry for the long updates, I just put more onto paper than I realise, when I am finished it looks like too much nut I cant work out what to remove so I just leave it.

**Please r&r**

**-Gabbiehannah**

'Yelena?' 'Yelena?' my mother's name buzzed out of almost all of the councilor's, even the First and Second Master Magician thought I was my mother. A bout of wild whispering began and a whole bunch of ludicrous stories were shared but honestly, dead girl reincarnated? These old councilors need to get a life, when the hubbub settled Third Master Magician Irys stood, she gazed around on all of the councilors, advisors and the guards before she settled her eyes upon my face.

'Elaina, I haven't seen you since you were five, long time no see. And Janco, it has been a while also,' Irys said politely.

'Master Magician,' I acknowledged and bowed.

'She is certainly better mannered than her mother, I don't think I ever saw Yelena bow at anyone,' First Magician Bane Bloodgood commented.

'Yelena grew up in different circumstances, she learnt not to trust anyone, therefore she didn't show respect to anyone, I am pretty sure young Elaina here grew up with a higher sense of security hmm?' Second Master Magician Zitora said in my mother's defense.

'Yes, but why is she here? Why is the Soulfinder's daughter her?' Someone who I assumed was from the Sanseed Clan, judging by his natural features and the clothes he wore.

'An interesting question you pose,' Irys said, 'Elaina would you please inform us as to why the Keep's guards have caught you going over the border illegally?'

I looked at Janco who was still gagged, he nodded consenting me to tell them, 'Please, before I begin, let Janco breathe properly, he has been gagged night and day for three days,' I pleaded, looking only at Irys.

'Release them, binds and gags,' First Master Magician ordered.

Zanith quickly untied Janco and Etan released my binds, 'Thank you,' I said sincerely.

'Proceed, please,' First Master Magician said.

'Of course, where do I begin?' I looked to Janco for help.

'Start with what triggered your decision to leave,' Janco advised.

I swallowed. 'Before I begin my tale please understand that I have no allegiance to the Royal family. About two months ago I was called into see the King and his family, I was friends with the Prince at the time, I was called in and so was my partner, Briant. In that room Briant was told to speak for me, the King then asked him whether he thought it was appropriate for me to marry Prince Mickel. Briant eventually agreed, the King termed the arrangement so that if Briant or I disagreed we would be sentenced to death for insubordination. I am now officially engaged to Prince Mickel, that is what triggered my decision to leave Ixia and maybe find peace in Sitia.' I said. Then there was an outburst of talk among the councilors I stood silently, waiting for a voice to rise above the din and ask a coherent question.

For five straight minutes people continued to talk, I turned to Janco; 'Will they send me back?' I whispered.

'I don't know,' he answered truthfully.

'They can't make me!' I stated.

Then over all the babble, I heard laughter, it came from a man, who was tall and lean, he looked like he would be from maybe the Greenblade Clan.

I turned to look him straight in the eye, 'Just like your mother!' he said, everyone quieted then. They all turned to me then to the councilor and back to me.

'What are you talking about?' another councilor asked.

'Yes Dax, please do tell us,' another agreed.

'I just heard a little conversation between Elaina and her companion, Janco, was it? Young Elaina turns to him and asks if we will send her back and then Janco says he doesn't know and then in true Yelena style she stubbornly says 'They cant make me'' Dax had a huge grin on his face.

'You knew my mother?' I asked.

'Yes,'

'You are right Dax, she is very much like her mother,' Irys said.

'Can you answer my question?' I asked looking at Irys and then at Dax not knowing to whom I was talking.

'We wont send you back my dear,' Bane Bloodgood said reassuringly, 'It would be an insult to all the good your mother did for us to send you away dear child, unless of course, you are a spy for Ixia.' First Master Magician said with a slight menacing glint in his eye, 'Now please continue with your story,'

'Yes, sir,' I then explained my plan to get away, how I met Janco and how we escaped and traveled to Sitia, I then told them that the Royal family would most likely to be looking for me by now.

'You really have done quite a lot, haven't you?' Zitora asked in amazement.

'Not really,' I said, blushing.

'Can you fight?' Irys asked.

'Are you kidding?' Janco blurted, 'She is almost as good as her mother, except for the fact that she can't beat me yet, she is pretty close though, pretty close!'

'It was a stupid question but I had to know, I needed to know whether we would have to train her or not,' Irys said defensively.

'I already have been Irys, take me for a slacker? C'mon!' Janco said lightly.

Irys smiled, 'Janco what have you ever done? Other than be a power twin and follow Yelena around, not to mention hitting on Maren like there is no tomorrow,'

Everyone in the room stared at the pair, me out of interest, and everyone else out of shock.

'Being a power twin was a great honor! And I so did not follow her around, she just needed a brave guy to save her, and as to Maren I didn't hit on her,' Janco said, defensive but still joking.

'Yelena didn't need a brave guy to save her, she just wanted to let you have a bit of fame so that when she won the matches your ego didn't deplete too much. You so did hit on Maren, poor girl started to avoid you in the end,' Irys countered.

They continued to banter for a couple of minutes before Bane cleared his throat, Irys paused mid-insult to look over at him.

'Back to the matter at hand,' he said firmly. 'Now my guess is that in a few days there will be a letter from the Royal family calling the pair of you criminals of some sort and for us to hand you over as soon as we find you, now of course we wont do that,'

'So what do we do?' I asked gesturing at Janco and myself.

'We will inspect the pair of your minds for anything false, if you pass we will then make sure your fit and able to fight off any attacker. Then you are free to go wherever you like, also Elaina I think we might test you for magic too,' Bane said.

'Yes, sir,'

'Yes, Master would be more welcome, I am not your military leader, I am a teacher.' Bane said.

'Yes, Master,' Janco and I both said, bowing.

'Etan, take the two of them to adjoining guest suites and then report back here please,' Zitora ordered.

'Yes, Master,' Etan said, bowing.

Etan guided us to the guest suites, which were located in the Citadel, just outside the perimeter of the Magician's Keep. The suites screamed opulence, just like everything back in at the castle did, I really wasn't one who admired opulence, it just wasn't my thing.

'Hope you enjoy your stay,' and with that Etan left.

I turned to Janco; 'I'm hungry,'

'Same, there should be some food in the cupboards,' Janco said going over to one and opening the door and sure enough there was a heap of food. We prepared our selves some food and ate at the oak table.

'Why was everyone so surprised to see you and Irys bantering in there earlier?' I asked.

'Because of the informality, I called her by her first name and not by Third Master Magician, also I was talking to her like you would an old friend. Which is what she is, but not many people knew that she was married, let alone married to my best friend,' Janco said, shrugging. 'Also you don't have to seek my permission to say or do something every time someone asks you a question or tells you to do something, trust your gut feeling, it always worked for your parents,'

'I have never been given the freedom of speech, I have always had to talk in riddles because in politics that's what you have to do, same as in there, I wasn't asking your permission to talk I was asking your permission to tell the truth,' I said.

'Oh, smart,' Janco said thoughtfully, 'but still use your gut feeling, I might not be there next time to advise you,'

'Ok,' I agreed.

*

Three days later a young maid knocked on the door of Janco and mine suite, she told us that we were to accompany her to the Keep. We obliged, following her through the tangled mess of streets in the sprawling Citadel. The maid took us further into the Magician's Keep than the last time we had been in there, she took us to the very end, over towards the left.

'This is First Magician's tower, please knock and await admittance to enter,' the maid said before curtsying and walking away.

'Do the honors?' I asked Janco, indicating the door.

'With pleasure,' Janco said, slightly sarcastic.

Janco knocked on the door and we waited only five or so seconds before First Magician answered the door.

'Oh good, you're here, very prompt, I like that,' First Magician said. 'Well, come in, don't just stand there.

First Magician's living room looked like a few couches, several desks, a fireplace and several hundred books and scrolls scattered in every available nook and cranny.

'Now, to explain why I brought you here. Ok, ok, I have invited you here to my tower to perform a search of your mind, now under usual circumstances I would be breaking the Ethical Code but as you are suspected spies this is routine. If you put up any barriers around your mind that will be taken as insubordination and you will be put in our dungeons and await trial, which could take several months.' First Magician gave us a smile.

'Now, who wants to go first?' he asked.

'I will,' volunteered. Better to get it over and done with right?

'Brave girl, just like your mother,' he said, then I felt another presence in my mind, _don't fight me or it will hurt more_, I heard First Magician say in head, I gasped startled. I closed my eyes while he searched through my memories and feelings or the past, in less than five minutes he was done.

'You are as clean as a whistle my dear child, nothing other than what I expected,' He gave me smile before he wearily turned towards Janco. 'Just let me do it, it will hurt otherwise,'

'Yes, Master,' Janco muttered.

'Good boy,' a look of deep concentration came over First Magician's face and it didn't disappear for ten, long minutes. 'Your clean too Janco,'

'Good,' Janco said.

'I can give you a Magic Test now if you wish Elaina or you can wait five minutes and Irys can do it, I am expecting her.' First Magician offered.

'I don't mean to cause offense but I would prefer Irys,' I said as politely as I could. I actually didn't know why I wanted Irys to test me, I just did.

Irys had entered within minutes and First Magician asked her to perform the test, Irys then asked me to try and move something my mind, I failed miserably, Irys then asked me to do a whole number if things, all of which I failed. Irys then asked me to heal a scratch on my arm, a scratch I had received in my travels to Sitia, I obliged and somehow, I don't know how, but somehow I healed the scratch on my arm.

'You really are Yelena through and through aren't you?' Irys asked.

'I don't know,' I said sadly.

'Well trust me when I say this but you are,' Janco said, grinning, the expression didn't reach his eyes.

'So, do I have magical powers?' I asked sarcastically.

'You just healed a scratch on your own didn't you?' First Magician asked.

'Yeah,' I said.

'Well there is your answer,' he replied.


	6. Accomplished

**Hey people, I need help coming up with a Janco-fighting rhyme, y'know the rhymes he says when he fights. **

**PLEASE (good manners right?) R&R.**

**-Gabbiehannah xx.**

'You should go back to your suites and recover, we will test your physical abilities tomorrow,' First Magician said.

'We don't know our way,' I said timidly.

'I will show them, and I think the pair of you should learn where the baths and laundry is,' Irys said, curling up her nose.

'Sorry to be so displeasing,' Janco muttered.

'Well you most certainly should be,' Irys replied with stiff formality.

'Third Magician, I apologize, I just trekked through three and a half weeks of bushland to see your lovely face and I know that the first thought on my mind should have been upon finding somewhere to bathe,' Janco said with sarcasm dripping from his formal words.

'I am glad to know you have your priorities in order,' Irys said.

'Continue this outside please, I have no time for your petty games,' First Magician groaned.

'You would think they were the children and I the adults sometimes hmm?' I asked First Magician.

'I couldn't agree with you more my dear,' said the old man.

'Ok, enough cracks on my maturity,' Janco said.

Irys and I laughed as she led us out into the shining sun of the heating season, Irys showed us to the baths and the laundry for us to use at any time.

'Hey, Irys can you remind me where the training yard is?' Janco asked.

'Why? Someone will come and collect you when we are ready for your test,' Irys said in confusion.

'Yeah, but I still wish to practice and get myself in shape before this test of yours, also I have a few more things I wish to test Elaina on, she too could use the experience. Neither of us have trained for a week and we need to get ourselves together so that we can perform at the best of our abilities tomorrow,' Janco explained.

'Ok, ok, you have convinced me already!' Irys said laughing. 'This way,'

We walked into the training yard to see groups of mainly men fighting with various weapons; most of the men were young and only in their early twenties, although there were some older guys and a few females.

'Alright I will wait up here until your done,' Irys said.

'Chicken,' Janco muttered.

'No I want to observe Elaina, as I will not be present at the test tomorrow,' Irys clarified.

'Why not?' Janco and I asked at the same time.

'Because, the council seems to think I would be bias given that Janco you are my husband's best friend and Elaina you are my best friend's daughter,'

'Damn,' Janco said.

'Well go on,' Irys said referring to the training yard.

Janco and I followed her advice and went down, 'Kata's, or straight into bow's,' I asked Janco.

'Kata's,' he replied.

Kata's were a series of exercises developed at different levels of difficulty to warm up or cool down someone. When Janco deemed us ready we pulled out our bows I got into a fighting stance, so did Janco, before we began a young man, around twenty-ish came over with a very hostile expression.

'What the hell do you think you are doing? She is little more than a child,' the man said gesturing at me.

'She can fight,' Janco said.

'You would hurt her though!' the man said, he seemed very concerned for my well being.

'Why don't you watch us battle and then decide for yourself whether she is capable of handling herself or not,' Janco suggested, winking at me.

'Ok, but you hurt her and you will have me to deal with,' the guy threatened.

I scoffed, the man turned to look at me, 'Who are you?' I asked.

'Jaiden, and you are?' he replied.

'Elaina,'

'Enough, lets fight,' Janco said, a big grin on his face.

'You're on!'

Every man and woman was now surrounded in a circle around us, watching, waiting, Jaiden returned to where his friends were standing, watching just like the rest of them.

Janco and I fought valiantly, I had the upper hand for a good portion of the battle but then I tripped over my feet and that was the end of it, I was defeated in less than two moves on Janco's part.

I wasn't hurt so Jaiden didn't try to bash Janco, emphasis on the word "try". Janco then decided he would like to sharpen my footwork because of my lapse earlier, so he told me to draw my sword and we would fight like that.

I lost again, but only marginally, I had been doing quite well until he did a false jab to my ribs and then struck my throat with the flat of his sword.

'Dead,' he muttered.

'You're gonna be dead,' I murmured back.

'Sure, sure,' Janco said laughing.

'Knives?' I asked.

'Yep,' by that time all the spectators had dissipated except for a few, mostly females but Jaiden was still watching.

Janco and I assumed fighting stances and began our little fight, when the match was over I was jumping up and down a huge grin on my face, I had finally won my own against Janco, for the first time ever! I was so excited, I turned around looking for Briant, so I could share the moment, I would even have been happy to see Mickel or Daurth, but the only person there was Jaiden. My face fell, I was so alone here, the only person I had was Janco and I wasn't even that close to him, I couldn't share with him like I could with the boys back home.

'Congratulations! Elaina! You most definitely will pass tomorrow,' Irys said, coming up to me, she hugged me fiercely and I weakly returned the hug, I was so stunned, I really wasn't that close to this woman, even though I felt I knew her, I really had only met her yesterday.

'Oh, uh, thanks!' I said smiling again as she released me.

'Your parents would be so proud,' she whispered.

'Yes, they would indeed, Elaina,' Janco said.

'Thanks,' I said I felt kind of happy, even if I was completely and utterly alone, cut off from everything that has ever mattered.

'Hey, well done! He is like twice your height and age and he is obviously a skilled fighter, and so are you,' Jaiden said, I hadn't noticed him saunter over so I was rather startled when he came up behind me.

'Th-thank you,' I said again.

'How old are you?' Jaiden asked me.

'Fourteen, fifteen in two months,' I repleid, 'How about you?'

'Twenty-one,' he answered, 'You know you look younger,'

'Thanks, nah it's the height, I am short and petite, sometimes it helps, sometimes-not so much,' I said shrugging. That's when I noticed Irys and Janco discreetly walking away from us, I flashed a smile at Irys in thanks, Jaiden was easy to talk to.

'I wouldn't know, I am six-foot-two-inches, I hate being tall but I think I would hate being short even more,' Jaiden said laughing.

'Yea, I know what you mean, so are you any good at fighting?' I asked innocently.

'Are you kidding? Of course I can, and I am pretty good, if I do say so myself,' He said.

'I shall have to see that for myself one day,' I said smiling.

'One day soon,' Jaiden said, putting emphasis on the word soon.

'Yea, my boyfriend and I used to go to the training yard for dates.' I said laughing at the memory, I didn't want to lead Jaiden on, even though he was so much older than me, ' Kind of sad really, but we had fun, even though I could never kick his butt,'

'You were using past tense when you said that, is he your ex-boyfriend then?' Jaiden asked hopefully.

'No, we are still together, we are just on hold at the moment,' I said sighing.

'Why?'

'Because he is in Ixia and I am Sitia,' I replied solemnly.

'Why is he in Ixia?' Jaiden looked ready to murder.

'Because that's where he grew up, I used to live there too until I came here,' I said cautiously, I had been told not to tell anyone the specifics for safety reasons, 'Hey are you ok?'

'You are from Ixia?' Jaiden spat out.

'Yeah, you got a problem with that?' I asked defensively.

'Yeah, you filthy scum, get away from me!' Jaiden shouted, 'She is from Ixia!'

'What did you call me?'

'Filthy scum, you got a problem with that?' he said, mimicking my tone from earlier.

'Yea, I do!' I punched him in the mouth and spun around, I stalked off towards Irys and Janco when applause broke out. I looked around startled, when I reached Irys and Janco I gave them a quizzical look.

'That guy you were talking to is a prejudiced piece of work and he hates females who can fight, he also hates Ixian's, he likes making the other men feel insignificant and he treats women as disposable items.' Irys explained.

'Maybe I should have punched him harder,' I muttered, 'so why didn't you tell me this earlier?'

'No opportunity,' Irys replied.

'Whatever, lets go back to our suites, I am tired and have had enough stress for one day,'

'Then I will tell you the news I received tomorrow,' Irys said.

'No, tell me now,' I said sighing as we walked towards the Keep's gates.

'A letter just came from the Ixian castle,' Irys said slowly.

'What did it say?'

'Basically that they know we have you two and either we hand you over in the next week or they are going to send an army to re-capture you and to overtake our government, although I would like to see them try,'

We had reached the suites by then, as I digested this new information I inserted the key in the lock and twisted it, unlocking the door.

'Damn, I was hoping for another week,' Janco said quietly from behind me.

'So was the council, no matter we will work this out, now I have to go, I have a student to teach, Elaina, your lessons will start tomorrow, I will come and get you, ok?

'Ok,' I said, stumbling through the doorway, when I looked up I realised the room had been trashed and there was someone rummaging around in Janco's room.


	7. Surprise

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the late update, I had my laptop taken off me : (

Gr. I am also sorry that this chapter is so long but it was the song, which is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

Disclaimer; I don't own the study series, or Sitia, or Ixia, or Janco or any thing!

Please r&r.

- Gabbiehannah xx.

I motioned to Janco about slowly creeping in and cornering whoever was in his room, he signaled his agreement, we both approached the door from different sides, whoever was in the room was obviously very skilled in the art of searching peoples rooms because he barely made a sound.

As Janco and I both came up beside the door I stuck my head around and said, 'Looking for something?'

The guy in the black skin-tight catsuit jumped a foot in the air, he spun around and dropped one of Janco's daggers on the ground, 'Smart move genius,' I said sarcastically.

The guy looked up then, I had the feeling I knew him, 'In fact I was looking for you,' I still couldn't place how I knew this guy.

'Oh, really? Why?'

'His Majesty the King wishes for you to be in front of his court presently,' the sneak said pompously.

'His Majesty the King is an egotistic old man who should learn to control his workforce before he starts to threaten and interrogate other nations'.' I stated calmly.

'Do not make a mockery of our fine Lord in my presence,' the sneak said, again in the same pompous voice.

'Well, you can tell your fine Lord that I shall not be in front of his court ever again, I am now a citizen of Sitia.' I said, the second half of my sentence was only a half-truth I wouldn't be a citizen until I did their big ceremony thing next week. That's if I past their test tomorrow.

'He has told me that I am to capture you and your companion and bring the pair of you to the castle immediately,' the guy replied.

'You and what army?' I said sarcastically.

'I shall not need no I army I can conquer the two of you myself,' this man seemed to have a rather large ego himself.

'Have you, in the past two years lived in the castle at all?' I asked.

'As a matter of fact, I do,'

'Oh! So that's where I know you! I have been trying to remember where I know you from and it just came to me, you are Talin, are you not?' I said all excited.

'Indeed, I am,' Talin agreed.

'Well, I do recall besting you only the week I left the castle, so what makes you think you can capture me?' I asked, totally bewildered.

'Well, the way I see it, I capture your companion you shall do whatever your told unless you wish harm to befall him,' Talin replied.

'Great strategy.' It was and it would work for any pair other us, because Talin would never be able to catch Janco in the first place.

'Elaina, what do you know that I don't?' Janco asked curiously, I had been very genuine when I had said great strategy.

'It is a good strategy, and would work if not for the fact that he probably wont capture you,' I replied.

'Yes, I shall,' Talin said, all pompous again.

'Sure, sure,' Janco said, then he lunged, crash-tackling Talin to the ground, after several minutes of wrestling Talin had his hands bound behind his back, sitting on the floor. Janco smiled at his triumph.

'Good work, Janco,' I praised.

Janco hooted his laughter; I was caught off guard and spun around, 'What?'

'You sound like some tutor whose student just learnt their ABC's,' Janco laughed again.

'Shut up,' I said, blushing furiously. 'What are we going to do with him now?'

'Take him to the Ixian border tell him to run and tell his precious King,' Janco answered simply.

'Ok, but how do we get him there without telling the Sitian Counsel?' I asked.

'We tell Irys, get her to tell the counsel I am grievously ill and cannot do their test tomorrow, you will go to their test, do it, pass magnificently, in the meantime I will escort young Talin here to the Ixian. How does that sound?'

'Pretty good, but will Irys agree?'

'I should think so,' Janco said thoughtfully.

'Cant you just kill me? If I go back to the castle empty-handed Prince Mickel will surely execute me,' Talin pleaded.

'Oh I can take care of that! I will write a signed note that if he touches you he can be sure that I will never marry him,' I replied.

'You intend on marrying him?' Janco asked incredulously.

I just smiled, I didn't want Mickel little man to tell him that no I never intend on marrying him, it was just an empty threat.

'Oh,' was all Janco said. 'I will go and call Irys,'

'How?'

'She taught me this thing last time I was here so that she could here my thoughts if I wanted her to, I will just let her here that I want her to come to our suite. You can watch over our, uh, guest,' Janco said before leaving.

I sighed and sat down next to Talin, 'Mickel won't hurt you,'

'For some reason its not Mickel I am scared of,' Talin revealed.

'Who then?' I asked, confused.

'Briant. He has be a bloody tyrant since you left everyone just wants get away from him. Daurth and him are at each other's throats consistently and whenever Mickel comes down Briant and Daurth, well they almost killed him the other day. I think Briant actually wants you to be captured, just so he can see you, Daurth too I suppose.' Talin divulged.

'Wow.' That was all I said, I was so stunned, Briant and Daurth best buddies, always arguing, them trying to murder Mickel, it didn't make sense.

'I imagine I am better off here then, I don't want to be in the middle of that.'

'I wish you would come back, to keep the peace I mean,'

'I don't belong in Ixia Talin,' I stated.

'If you say so.' Talin said disbelievingly.

*

Irys accepted our plan, and said she would cover for us and that she would tell her healers not to worry, she would attend to Janco herself. About an hour after Irys had left Janco crept out the window, 'Good luck,' I whispered.

'You too, behave yourself, don't give Irys strife and I hope you pass your test and enjoy your lessons,' Janco said as he jumped out the window, Talin went after him.

'I will, bye Jan, bye Talin.'

'Hey, Elaina, thanks,' Talin said.

'Your welcome, remember your story.' I returned.

I watched them leave and turned back to the empty suite, I sat on the couch but quickly became bored so I found some paper and a pen, I sat down at the desk and began writing, I wrote lyrics, I wrote piano music.

There was a piano in the other room; I had asked Irys whether they had any in the Keep. She had decided that I should have it in here as no one ever played it anymore.

I sat on the stool, with my back straight, I set everything up and did a few hand exercises, then I as I played, I sang.

The stars lean down to kiss you

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

'_Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

'_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers are _

_Right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways _

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

'_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you _

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if I could reach back through the past and whisper in you ear_

'_Oh darling I wish you were here'_

It sounded better than I had expected, I played it over and over again until I wasn't almost asleep then i picked myself up and went into my room and fell asleep in my clothes and all.

The next morning when I woke up, there was a tap at the door to my suite, I jumped up and smoothed my hair and clothes, and it was the maid from yesterday.

'You are required at the training yard directly,' she said.

'Yes, I will be but a moment,' I said and hurried to quickly dress.

That morning I tried to start up a conversation with her but she only gave me one word answers, which I found frustrating, at the castle everybody used to talk to me.

I entered the training yard, First Magician Bane and Third Magician Zitora were standing on a raised platform surrounded by members of the counsel and their advisers, down lower was Jaiden and a very frightening looking man, his faced was scared almost beyond recognition, he was tall and very broad.

'Elaina, our apologies on Janco's sudden illness, but we wish you good luck,' First Magician said.

'Thank you,' I murmured in response.

'All right, enough chat, I am the Arms Master here at the Keep, Miss Elaina, my name is Georgon, now you will have to prove your fighting abilities against the chap here, Jaiden, he is my best. I have set you with him so that I can judge whether you can hold your own against a stronger more skilled oponent,' Georgon grumbled.

'Yes sir,' I said.

'Good, you have proper manners,'

I dipped my head graciously, 'With what weapons shall we duel with?'

'What are you most comfortable wielding?' Georgon asked.

'A bow,' I replied.

'A bow it is then,' Georgon clicked his finger and in seconds he had two bows in his hands, 'OK, you fight 'til I say stop, got it?'

'Yes sir,' Jaiden and I said concurrently.

'In position.' Georgon called, 'Three, two, one!'

Jaiden and I circled each other, he took the first move and lunged at me, right at the last moment I took a step back and parried his blow while he was still fumbling to stay upright, once he had his footing we parried back and forth. I used every skill, trick and maneuver I knew to try and sway him but he was an amazing opponent he would have given Janco trouble for sure. I was struggling to maintain my balance when he hit the insides of my knees I was kneeling on the ground in no time; I sung my bow up and got him the crutch.

'OK, ok stop!' Georgon said, he seemed incredulous and awed at the same time.'You certainly can hold your own cant you Miss Elaina?'

'I'd like to think so, did I pass?' I was still excited from the match, the adrenaline still coursing through my blood.

'With flying colors my dear,' Georgon replied smiling.

'Thank you,' I turned to Jaiden and extended my hand to shake his, he looked down at my hand before he walked off, I felt like an idiot.

'You don't shake hands after a match, here in Sitia?' I asked

'We do, I will talk to Jaiden and he will go to your suite and apologize,'

'That's really not necessary,' I reassured Georgon.

'It is,'

'Ok, well I shall enjoy seeing Jaiden,'

'I am sorry Georgon but Elaina will not be back at her suite until late tonight so maybe he can come in the morning,' Irys said breathlessly.

'Why wont I be in my suite?' I asked.

'Because you are about to have your first magic lesson,' Irys said, her eyes glowing.

'Oh,'


	8. It's Time

I walked into Irys' tower which from the outside looked much like Master Bloodgood's but on the inside it was much more homey and cozy, the room's décor was welcoming and set out in an easy to maneuver layout. Irys led me up the winding steps all the way to the top, we passed several doors and landings but Irys never faltered, once at the top you could see the whole of the Keep and most of the Citadel too. In the room itself their were cushions Irys set up two facing each other she sat down on one and gestured for me to sit in the other one.

'Are you excited? Nervous, maybe?' Irys said, smiling kindly.

'A bit of both I suppose,'

'You know about twenty years ago I sat in this exact same position, but with you mother across from me for the very first time. It brings back so many memories.' She had a look on her face that clearly stated she was reliving those memories now.

'Good ones?'

'Some, but your mother was very headstrong and always did things the Ixian way,' Irys said, smiling fondly. 'She used to get me in so much trouble sometimes,'

'What's the Ixian way?' I asked, totally intrigued.

'Yelena used to call it jump-straight-in-and-hope-for-the-best method,' Irys explained.

'Oh, ok,' I said, that sounded like my way of doing things. 'So, what's the Sitian way?'

'To sit around and argue for days about which way is best,' Irys smiled again. 'Now it's time for your lesson to begin,'

At that exact moment my nerves picked up and I was shaking all over.

'Hey, are you ok Elaina?' Irys said.

'I am fine, j-just a bit nervous,' I said.

'A bit is probably an understatement,' Irys muttered.

'Probably,'

'Ok, so far I have seen you heal a scratch so that is medical, have you done any medical work before and noticed things healing more quickly than they should?' Irys asked.

'Well I was a medic apprentice back at the castle, sometimes the healing would speed up a little but nothing extraordinary, I just thought, and so did the medic that I was just a natural,' I explained.

'Can you tell me one occurrence?'

'Yeah.' I explained about how when Briant broke his arm about six months ago and I was absolutely distraught, I had stayed by his bedside and willed him to heal, he was in so much pain. His recovery should have taken months but his arm healed in only weeks, the medic was totally baffled.

'Wow. Subtle, but your only young so I was suppose your powers would only be subtle. Amazing though, I will ask the head healer how his powers first powers came to be, then we will come back together tomorrow morning. Okay?'

'Okay,' I smiled.

'Easy?'

'For now, but my guess is it will only get harder,'

'Good guess, now do you remember where Master Bloodgood's tower is?'

'Yeah,'

'Go there and he will give you some homework, which I am sure you will enjoy,' Irys said with an evil glint in her eye.

'What should I call you?' I asked.

'Irys, of course, I don't worry about that whole Master stuff, its too formal for my liking, now go,' Irys said ushering me out the door.

*

I as I entered my suite laden with over ten books I noticed someone sitting on the couch reading a piece of paper, Janco's head appeared from above the sheet, 'Hello,' he had a huge grin on his face.

'Your back!' I smiled too, 'How was it? Did you get him back?'

'I did indeed, now tell me your good news,' Janco said.

'No fair Irys has already told you hasn't she?' I said my smile faltering.

'So? I want to hear you tell me, she just said you won she didn't give me specifics.' Janco said.

'Ok, well…' I told him everything that happened, when I finished my story about my match with Jaiden I immediately went on to how Irys said my magical abilities might involve medicine. Then I explained about how Master Bloodgood decided to teach me Sitian history and magic's part in all of it, so he said I had to review the first chapter of each book and have it back to him in two days time.

'That's going to absolutely kill me!' I whined.

'I am sure it wont, drama queen much?' Janco said shaking his head.

'Ok, not literally but my brain will be absolutely fried!' I contradicted.

'Again, drama queen much?'

'Cant you help me?'

'Nope,' Janco seemed to relish in saying that. 'Dining table, and you can't leave 'til you complete half,'

'Jeez not even Mickel AKA Mr. We-have-to-do-our-homework made me do this much in one go before,' I complained.

'Oh great, of all the traits you could have picked up from your mum you had to take stubbornness and whingeyness,' Janco said.

'Now who is whinging?' I shot back.

'Enough stalling, go do your homework, I am going into the markets to get stuff for dinner,' Janco said as he walked out.

'Slave-driver,' I yelled at the door.

'I heard that,' Janco yelled back.

*

Two hours later Janco opened the door, I was sitting on the stool in front of the piano making some final touches to my music that I had made yesterday.

'Sorry I took so long I was haggling a fair bit for a good price. Where are you? I told you to do your homework!' Janco said as he bustled through the door laden with paper bags.

I jumped up and went over to him, 'Here let me lighten your burden,' he passed me a couple of the paper bags and I set them on the bench and started to sort through them. 'I have finished my homework so I thought I would put the final touches on my composition,'

'Your what?'

'My composition, my song,' I clarified.

'Oh, well I will have to listen to that, now tell me what each of the first chapters were about as we prepare supper,' Janco said as he began to bring out pots and pans, 'Light a fire will you?'

'Yep, in the Magical History of Sitia, the first chapter was about the up rise of the first Master Magician's…' I systematically went through all of the five books I had read and summarized.

'Good girl, I am proud of you,' Janco praised. 'You read fast,'

'Yeah well I used to have medic training homework and normal homework so I got used to juggling and learnt to read and write fast,' I explained we almost had the curried sausages ready when there was a knock at the door. 'I think that will be for me,'

'Either way I am ill, remember?' Janco muttered as I went for the door and he went for his bedroom.

I opened the door, and standing the doorway, as I had expected was Jaiden, his physical appearance made me slightly uncomfortable, the guy was freakishly large. I stepped back and flashed him a huge smile, 'Hello Jaiden, come in,' I said gesturing him past me.

'I'm right, I am just here to apologize for my terribly rude behavior, so I am sorry, and I wish you no ill wishes, I was just angry I had lost the match,' Jaiden said formally.

'You off the hook,' I smiled again.

'I better go, tell your friend I hope he recovers soon and cant wait to see him in the training yard,'

'Well, you wont have to wait long, it was just a 24 hour stomach bug and he is recovering quickly, but I will give Janco your well-wishes,' I replied.

'Thanks,' Jaiden left after that and Janco and I had a peaceful dinner. Afterwards I showed him my homework and then he listened to me play piano and sing, after I showed him the song I had composed last night he insisted on listening to all the songs I had ever written. I cheated and only played the good ones, I was very tired and drained and Janco was sleepy too, so we decided to go to bed early.

*

The next two days were much the same, I watched Janco pass his test the next day and he was assigned the Arms Masters' second, I then went to Irys' tower and started to begin my training. She tested me to see if I could move objects or light fires or read minds, none of which I could do, I could hear Irys in my head when she spoke to me and I could reply but that was it. I then went to Master Bloodgood's tower and he tested my knowledge on what I had learnt.

On the second day the only change was that I practiced my training in the yard with a whole range of opponents, overcoming all of them but learning new moves and tricks with each match. I also was aloud to try and heal any kind of petty scratch on all of Irys' advisors and some of Zitora's too. I handed in my homework to Master Bloodgood and he was very pleased with my work, telling me to proceed to the next chapter.

On the third morning while I was in the training yard in the middle of a match the young maid who had shown me around the first couple of days showed up and requested my immediate attention. The opponent I was fighting backed down and said we could finsh it later, I flashed her a smile for her understanding, she returned a smile before walking over to a group females. I turned to the maid; 'Do you need my attention?'

'Not I ma'am, but the Counsel does,' she replied.

'Why?' I asked quizzically.

'I know not, miss,' she said, 'please follow me,'

'Certainly,' I followed her down to the counselors room as I walked in there was an instant break in the babbling conversation, I saw Janco over in the corner talking to Irys and an advisor. He saw me and gestured me over. 'What is it?'

'That's a little informal don't you think miss?' the advisor.

'She can be as informal as she likes, leave her be, Darcie,' Irys said.

'Yes, Third Magician,' Darcie said, head bowed.

'So what's going on?'

'His Majesty the King has sent us another letter,' Irys said.

'What did it say?'

'That if you are not at the border by midnight tonight they are going to launch a full-scale war,' Irys said slowly.

'WHAT???' I practically yelled, everyone was listening in to our conversation but I didn't take any notice. 'When will they be here?'

'In around a month,' Irys' mouth was a grim line, 'Don't worry Elaina, we wont let you go back, but you have something you need to do, to save Sitia, only you can do it,'

'What? What is it? I'll do it, I don't care,' I said resolutely.

'We need you to go to the Sandseeds and gain their permission to help us fight this war, only you can do it, they won't allow anyone else.' Irys said.

'I'll do it,' I said.

'Yes, but you will need a guide, you will either need another Sanseed or a Zaltana to get you there,'

'Ok…?'

'You will need to go and visit your grandparents and uncle, and get your uncle to lead you to the Sanseeds, then you need to go and persuade them to fight with us,' Master Bloodgood said.

'I'll do it,' I repeated.

'Good, good,' Zitora murmured, 'She is her mother through and through,'  
'When do I leave?' I asked.

'Tonight, with Janco, you will inherit a horse from us, I trust you can ride?'

'Of course I can ride,' I said indignantly.

'Good,'

'Who will lead us to my grandparents place?' I asked.

'Janco, he remembers the way,' Irys said.

I turned to Janco then, 'Are willing to go?'

'You bet! I can't wait,' the smile on Janco's face just reiterated what he said, more so even.

'Well, what are we waiting for then?' I asked.

'Ok…' Irys began and a long conversation ensued most of it was just people arguing about the same thing over and over.

'Everybody, can I please have your attention please?' I yelled over them all.

All heads turned to me, 'Look, all we need to sort out is which horses Janco and I are going to ride and provisions the rest of this argument can wait 'til we get back,'

'Ixian! You are so Ixian. You are so Yelena!' the man you I had been introduced to only once before Dax said.

'I am going to take that as a compliment,'

'She is right though,' Irys sighed.

'Horses, Elaina and I will go to the stables, see the Stable Master and get horses. You lot can prepare provisions, we shall be back in an hour,' Janco said and walked out dragged me out with him. 'They are going to be so pissed,'

'Why?'

'You'll see,'


	9. Traveling

Janco and I entered the stables and the Stables Master hurried towards us, 'How can I help you?' he said in a grumbling tone, 'Well, come on don't stand there like stunned mules, tell me what you want!'

'Sorry, the council has told us that we are to journey to the Zaltana Clan's land and we require horses, I believe we can find some here? Elaina is a student.' Janco said.

'Well, young Elaina why haven't I seen you sooner? You will need to be taught to ride and all before you leave these stables,' the Stable Master said beginning to walk to the back of the Stables, towards an open ring where several horses grazed.

'I can ride,' I said confidently, 'All I need is a horse, I haven't been down here sooner because I didn't know I was required to.'

'I want to see you ride, choose a horse, tack him or her and then show me how you ride,' the Stable Master said, his voice was full of authority.

'Yes, sir,' I mumbled, I went over and had a look at the horses, there was a snow white thoroughbred, a black appaloosa which had white spots on its rump, there was a chestnut thoroughbred and finally a black stallion. 'I guess I can't have the stallion?'

'You guessed correctly, he is mine,' the Stable Master said.

'Alright, I'll take the appaloosa,' I said, it looks like a good horse.

'Fine choice,' the Stable Master praised.

'Thanks, you want the chestnut or the white one?' I asked Janco.

'The chestnut,' Janco answered.

'Can you ride, son?' the Stable Master asked Janco.

'Sir, if I may, I was in the Commanders' Army,' Janco said.

'Position?'

'Valek's second,' Janco answered without hesitation.

'Your good to go. Missy, the tack room is that way, get going,' the Stable Master ordered.

'Yes, sir,' I repeated.

Fifteen minutes later I had the horse completely tacked up, complete with saddle, saddlebags and blanket and of course the bridle and reins. Janco had also tacked up his horse, and was now giving it a pat; his horse was called Comet, because it could run fast, ooohhh, creative!

My horse the appaloosa, I was allowed to name, I felt kind of privileged, I tossed over names for ages, I finally decided on Starlight, because of her markings.

I got on Starlight and rode her around the edge of the yard, just a walk to begin with, then I brought it up to a trot and then a canter, I wasn't going to gallop in such a confined space. 'OK, you proved your point, warm her down and bring her in.'

'Yes, sir,' I did as I was told and walked up to Janco, 'do I unsaddle?'

'No, we will ride back to the counsels' room then we shall pick up our provisions and we will start our journey immediately,'

'Clothes?' I asked.

'We are already packed, our things are at the counsel building,'

'How?'

'While you were at training, now hurry up, let's go,' Janco said urgently.

'Thanks,' I said to the Stable Master as we rode out. He just nodded at me, I felt small.

I soon learnt what Janco meant when he said the counsel would be pissed, they don't like being told what to do. We picked up our things and left, I don't think either one of us said a word we just ignored the counsel screaming their insults and cries of indignation.

Janco and I left, we went out the Keep's gates, our through the Citadel and then through the Citadels gates too, we rode our horses until we came to a spot where it became plains.

'Welcome to the Avibiian Plains, home of the Sanseeds, don't try crossing the Plains without a Zaltana or a Sanseed or you most certainly get lost, take my word for it,' Janco said grandly.

'Ok,' I said and that was it, we didn't really talk at all on that journey, we rode around the Avibiian Plains and through the jungle, the jungle was frightening, I loved it though, it scared me, but for some reason I absolutely loved it.

One morning, about eight days after we had left the Keep, I had woken up before Janco, I decided that I would try and climb the tree directly above our camp. I figured it would be a challenge, I was so bored of walking or riding or cooking or sparring with Janco, I needed some variety, a challenge though.

At first it was difficult, I struggled but I relished in the toughness of the task, eventually though it became easier. I got into the swing of it and I climbed right to the very top, once I was up there I had sheen of sweat covering my skin and I was short of breath.

'Elaina? ELAINA?? Where are you, stupid girl?' I heard Janco yelling from the jungle floor.

'COMING!!' I yelled back. I scrambled quickly down the trunk of the tree, soon enough I was standing next to Janco, puffing, 'You called?'

'Where the hell were you?' Janco shouted in my face.

I gave him a disparaging look, 'Up the tree,'

'Yes, but why?' Janco said, he was no longer yelling, thankfully.

'I woke up early, I wanted something to do, exercise,' I answered.

Janco rolled his eyes, 'C'mon, tomorrow morning we will be at your grandparents' place,'

'Really?' my eyes lit up; I was so excited to finally meet a member of my own flesh and blood.

'Yes,' Janco said kindly, 'Do you actually think I am that mean?'

'No, I was just so surprised and astonished,'

'Surprised and astonished are the came thing,' Janco reminded me.

'Shut-up,'

We walked for a couple of hours, relieving the horses, we didn't want Starlight or Comet to become overworked, but by the end of the day we were stuffed so we road the several kilometers into the little town just outside the edge of the jungle.

That night we settled in around the fire, the horses tethered with the other travelers' animals, we ate from a store that sold curried beef, I noticed people from almost all of the other clans. In the afternoon, I had walked around and looked at all the different stalls in the marketplace. I found this one shop it had a lady who was around her late forties, I presumed. She sold material and also a few sets of clothes; I had enough money on me to buy one of her outfits. She had dresses, shirt, skirts and even some pants that looked like skirts, which were odd, but I liked them.

'Can I help you with something, my dear?' the lady asked.

'Uh, can I please get some of these skirt-pants things and a shirt too please,' I replied, using the full extent of my royal upbringing.

'Yes, of course. What clan are you? I don't recognize your dress,' the lady asked affably.

'I think I am from Zaltana,' I said.

'You think?'

'It's a long story,'

'I understand, well here you are dear, I hope they serve you well,' the lady said waving me off.

'Thank you,'

The next morning I wake at dawn, I prepare some food for Janco and I, he wakes when I am half way through cooking, 'Mmm, smells good, 'Laina,' Janco said sleepily.

'Let's see how it tastes hmm?' I said as I started to serve up.

'It takes great, sweetheart, you make good food. Where'd you learn?' Janco said as he gobbled up the food.

'Umm, back up at the castle I was friends with one of the cooks, not head cook Sammy, he didn't like me much, I never found out why,' I babbled on.

'Huh, Sammy, you say?'

I nodded.

'I knew him, back when I lived at the castle, back then he was only a couple of years younger than you are now,' Janco said thoughtfully.

'Really?'

'Yeah, no lie darl,' Janco said, relishing in my incredulity.

'Wow,'

'C'mon, we better get a move on or we will be late for lunch,' Janco said briskly, getting to his feet and then turning to offer me a hand to help me get to mine.

'I didn't know we were invited,' I said surprised.

'Apparently I don't need an invite, and you most certainly don't,' Janco replied as he packed up our belongings, I hurried over to help him.

'Why?'

'Because I had helped save your mothers' life a couple of times and your grandmother is grateful and she said I am always welcome at her home, you though you are a flesh and blood rellie, your more than safe, darl, so don't worry,'

'Are you sure?' I worried, I didn't want to just stroll in and expect hospitality.

'Positive,' Janco said reassuringly, 'now, come here and I will help you up onto Starlight,'

'Thankyou, so much, for everything,' I said, a film covering my eyes.

'What do you mean?' Janco said, a mixture of modesty and confusion evident in his tone.

'I just showed up on your door and asked you to come to Sitia with me, drop everything and just come along. Then you have been there for me when everything has been conspiring against me,' I sobbed, the unshed tears sliding down my face, leaving little snail tracks.

'Oh, you're such a drama queen, but you are most welcome dear child, I am just insanely happy you are safe, well and can fight off any attacker,' Janco said.

'W-we better g-go right?' I said, still a slight quaver in my tone.

'Indeed, we should,' Janco agreed.

We rode for another couple of hours before Janco stopped abruptly, 'Why are we stopping?'

'Because me are here,' Janco said in a singsong voice.

'We aren't anywhere, look around, its just another part of the jungle,' I said incredulously.

'Look up Elaina, don't be so quick to judge,' Janco said bluntly.

I did as I was told, and I was surprised to see wood, not just branch wood but floorboard wood, like there was a little cubby house up in the trees, 'A tree-house, my grandparents live in a tree-house?' I whispered.

'Not quite,' Janco said shaking his head.

'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'You sound like such a snob Elaina,' Janco chided.

'Sorry,' I mumbled, ashamed.

'You should be proud of your background and your grandparents, no matter where or what they live in,'

'I know, I was surprised, but that is no excuse, I apologize,' I said formally.

'Good girl,' Janco said approvingly, 'Here's the ladder,'

At that point a rope ladder had been swung down, 'After you,' I muttered.

'Ladies first,' Janco said with a bow, I groaned but started to climb, when I got to the top I was in some kind of foyer room, there were a few chairs, a pitcher of water and some cups, a small table and a rug. Next to the ladder was a man dressed in what I could identify as Zaltana clan clothing; he also held a knife to my neck.

'Uh, hi,' I squeaked.

'State your name and business here at the Zaltana homestead,' the warrior with the knife ordered.

'I am Elaina Ixia and I am seeking a counsel with Leif Liana Zaltana,' I said formally.

'Why do you seek a counsel Leif, miss?' The warrior guy asked. His knife was barely anywhere near my neck now and if I was lucky I would be able to disarm him but I didn't think that would be a tactful decision.

'Official Master Magician business, it is most urgent, please allow us access,' I said, still in a formal but diplomatic tone.

'Who is your companion?'

'I am Janco Ixia,' Janco said for himself.

'What do Ixian's want with our Master Magician's?' the Zaltana warrior asked.

'I am sorry sir but please either allow us access or at least get your clan leader,' my tone had hardened slightly, I had no time to play games.

'Of course miss, I will get my clan leader or one of his advisors at the very least,'

'Thank you,' I said in my most gracious voice, smiling sweetly and curtsying slightly.

The warrior stumbled off, looking dazed, 'Nice, very nice, can you stop flirting with every guy we meet, please?' Janco groaned.

'Sorry, I don't mean too, I love Briant so I do what you call 'flirting' unconsciously, I don't actually mean it,'

'Whatever, and here comes Leif, your uncle,' Janco said.

'Janco? Janco? Is that really you? My, my, I haven't seen you for what must be almost thirteen years!' the guy who was supposed to be my 'Uncle Leif' looked old and like he had let himself go a bit, he probably was once quite handsome, maybe.

'Yeah, its me Leif. How you been?' Janco replied with a huge grin.

'Great, I have a wife and kids now!'

'Really? How many kids? Your wife anyone I know?' Janco said, so informal, so friendly. He knew my uncle, my whole past, I knew none of it.

'Two kids, Valmur and Lilac, my wife is Opal, you know that kid Yelena saved from that evil guy,' Leif said.

'I thought you had a thing for her sister though?'

'We did, but Opal and I just clicked, I don't know, it just happened, about a year after Yelena and Valek took Elaina North,' Leif said, at that point he looked at me, 'Oh, oh wow, my, my, um, Elaina, your back,'

'You know who I am?' I said timidly.

'Of course, you look just like Yelena but you got Valek's eyes, sapphire blue, your mamma used to say,' Leif said, sadness darkening his eyes for the first time.

'Oh,' was the very articulate response I came up with.

'C'mon, come inside, Mother and Father are preparing lunch, my crew is already over there,' Leif babbled as he took us through a hall in the treetops, it was absolutely amazing, I barely listened to what the males said, or that everyone was looking at me. I just marveled at the sheer impossibility of the place, Janco looked so comfortable like he had grown up here, like he belonged here as much as Leif did, and my mother once did.

We went up a flight of stair and into a living room, 'Mother, we have some unexpected guests, I think you might like them,' Leif yelled.

'Who? Who is it?' A grandmotherly type voice yelled back.

'Come look,' Leif shouted, 'Everyone!'

A whole herd of people came out of a doorway to my right. 'Oh, she is alive!'

'Elaina? Elaina is that you?'

'Who is it?'

'Oh my!'

'Yelena?' Janco's voice thundered over everyone else's.

'Yes Janco, its me,'


	10. Family Time

OK, I am seriously sorry for the horrendously long update, but to make up for it I have written a super long chapter. Hope you guys like it, btw I type faster when I get reviews *hint hint *wink wink *nudge nudge.

**LOL enjoy r&r.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far; they have been really helpful.**

**Gabbiehannah xx.**

'You're supposed to be dead,' Janco said, he seemed unable to accept that his best friend was still alive.

'I know,' Yelena, my mother, said, she seemed tired or wary or I don't know, my head is buzzing, I am feeling dizzy.

'Care to explain that?' Janco yelled.

'It was for Elaina, for her safety,' Yelena insisted, at that point I fainted, blacked out completely, first time ever, odd experience actually.

When I resurfaced everyone was surrounding me, asking if I was okay, if I wanted water, was I feeling dizzy, there were tears and screaming a few sobs too, I soon came to realise my head was in someone's lap and that someone was sobbing and smoothing my hair. 'J-janco? W-where are you? W-what h-happened? Where am I?'

'Shh. It's okay sweetie, your safe,' said the person who was smoothing my hair, the voice was familiar in an unfamiliar way, if that makes sense, like you think you know it but your not quite sure.

I tried to sit up but my head was still spinning, I laid back, 'Who are you?' I asked.

'I am your mother Elaina, I am Yelena,' she said.

'Oh, where is Janco?' I asked.

'He is sitting down on the couch,'

'I want to see him,'

'You can see him later,' she, my mother, insisted.

'No, I want to see him now,' I said firmly. I was starting to hyperventilate, where was Janco, had these people done something too him? Why wasn't he here protecting me?

'I am over here sweetheart,' Janco called, I sighed in relief. 'I am just letting you spend some time with your family darl,'

I whimpered, from my point of view, my family consisted of Janco, Briant and Daurth, maybe even Irys. 'You are my family,'

My mother began to cry, sobbing and retching, I felt awful, but it was true, these people were my blood relatives that didn't mean they were my family.

'Yelena pull yourself together!' Leif said in a loud, clear and firm tone of voice, 'When you rocked up here you considered Janco, Ari, Maren and Valek to be your family, does it surprise you that she does as well?'

'Well, when you put it like that I suppose not,' My mother, Yelena said, still whimpering.

'Exactly, now Elaina, you need a hand? I bet you need something to eat, you are much too thin!' Leif exclaimed, he offered me a hand and helped me up, my mother stood up too and wiped her face.

'Dear, your uncle is right, you are too small,' an elderly woman said kindly.

I looked questioningly over at Janco, 'This is your Grandma Perl,' he had come over, so he whispered in my ear.

'Oh, silly me, you don't know who any of us are!' my Grandma said.

'I m sorry,' I mumbled.

'It isn't your fault, Elaina,' an old man said, he looked fit and a lot like my uncle, he looked really nice.

I smiled, 'That's your Grandpa Esau,' Janco again whispered in my ear.

'I am Opal, Leif's wife and these are our children, Valmur and Lilac,' first she pointed to a young boy who I guessed to be about six and then to a young girl who looked older maybe eight or nine. She, though, Opal, looked graceful, confident and exuded peace, she had high cheekbones, and a broad nose but she was beautiful. Opal looked younger than Leif by at least twenty years, he was in his forties and she looked to be only twenty, I thought it was gross, but they were so in love I couldn't question that they were made for each other.

'Hello Opal, I am Elaina,' I smiled a fragile smile and held out my hand.

'Girl, where I come from women don't shake hands,' Opal said, and pulled me, graciously, into a hug. She let me go and gave me a huge smile.

I smiled timidly back.

'She is nothing like you or Valek!' Leif said, he seemed disgusted.

'Leif! Don't be so rude!' Opal chastised him.

'Sorry, but she is so timid and when you came here you radiated confidence and don't push me around vibes,' Leif said.

'Leif, mate, Elaina is fourteen, she grew up in the castle and had a group of guy friends that made her feel good by letting her beat them in matches. She was taught to read and write and to solve math, she then got betrothed to the Prince, so she ran away found me and I took her here, I knew Irys would take her in and I figured that Perl and Esau would want to get to know their grandchild.' Janco said.

'He is right, I grew up in different circumstances and thankfully she has grown up in better ones,' Yelena said.

'She hasn't got no fight in her though,' Leif said.

'Trust me, she got fight in her, try makin' her do some of First Magician's homework she whinges like you would not believe!' Janco said laughing.

'Excuse me Janco but I am right here!' I said huffily, I didn't like getting talked about.

Everybody but Valmur and Lilac turned and laughed at me, I blushed beet-red.

'Aw darlin, come here,' janco hugged me to him tightly and whispered your mamma's gonna be pissed at me now,'

'Why?'

'Coz I am huggin ya, and she ain't,' Janco said putting on a horrible northern drawl, up in the northernmost parts of Ixia they had a very prominent drawl, they cut off their words, I hated listening to it, it sounded terrible.

'Your drawl is lame,' I said.

'We-ell why thank you darlin'' he said putting a heavier accent on than before.

I laughed 'That's sounds terrible,' at that point I realised everyone was looking at us and my mother did look pissed.

'I know, I could never do a good drawl, Ari was better and Valek, well he was a natural, well he did come from that region but anyway,' Janco acted as if he couldn't see everyone else and it was just us back on the road again.

'Hang on, wait!' Something Leif had said caught my attention. 'Er, um, U-uncle Leif?

'Wow, that's weird! Yeah?'

'Who is Maren? I heard you mention her earlier,'

'You don't know who Maren is?' he asked, he looked thunderstruck.

'Sorry, no,' Leif rounded on Janco.

'Why didn't you tell her?'

'I couldn't, I cant, I cant talk about her,' Janco looked away.

'What are you talking about? What aren't you telling me Janco?' I asked.

'We can talk about this later,' Yelena said pointedly, 'Let's have something to eat, hmmm?'

'Mmm real food…' Janco whispered, he sounded like a blind man seeing the sun.

'What are you saying, Janco?' I asked in mock horror, 'And what aren't you telling me?'

'Don't worry, darl, I will tell you later. But your grandma has better cooking than you do, sorry,' Janco said.

'Tell me now,' I whined.

'Later, Elaina,' Janco said, he sounded like he was warning me against something.

'But-'

'Elaina, enough,' Janco cracked, he yelled, he was red in the face, but somehow, he looked sad.

'J-janco?' I asked tears springing to my eyes.

'Elaina, come on, come sit down,' Yelena said.

'No, Janco, what is it? I am sorry I have upset you but whatever this is I want to know,' I said firmly.

'No, not now,' Janco said, he had calmed down somewhat but still there was that sadness in his eyes.

'Why?'

'Because, it isn't appropriate,'

'Appropriate? Appropriate? You want to talk about what is appropriate? Says you who tells the counsel, when where and what you are gonna do and tell them where they can stick it if they don't like it,' I practically screamed at him.

'You did what to the counsel?' Leif said incredulously.

'Besides the point, Leif but yeah I did, I don't want to talk to anyone about Maren, so can everyone please drop it and we can go eat some of Perl's food,' Janco said.

I spent the rest of the lunch glaring at Janco or ignoring my 'family's' attempts to make conversation, I would not be a sociable person until I could work out who Maren was or is. It was eating me inside out; I hate not knowing a secret.

'Elaina, if I promise to tell you after dinner will you talk to your family?' Janco growled at me.

'Yep,' I said brightly, huge smile plastered across my face.

'I promise to tell you then,'

'Thank you,' I said sincerely. 'So Lilac what are you learning in school at them moment?'

'I am learning about natural disasters, like storms and floods,' Lilac answered shyly, 'What about you? Wait, do you still go to school?'

'Yeah I do still go to school, well I did, I was learning about the human body and it's various functions and systems,' I explained.

'Wow! I wanna learn about that, we are just doing stupid animals,' Valmur grumbled.

'Hey, animals can be cool, what animals are you looking at?'

'Just insects and bugs,' Valmur said.

'Bugs and insect! I love those little guys, do you pay attention? Cause if you did you would know that tarantulas can live for up to 30 years and that adult fireflies don't eat,' I said.

'Really?' the little kid's face lit up, looking all excited and wondrous.

'Would I tell a lie?' I asked.

'Don't think so,'

'Exactly.' I said with a smile.

'How did you do that? I have been trying to get him to be excited about his schoolwork for so long, and you have done it in a minute!' Opal said incredulous.

'Child at heart?' I asked.

I then decided to be a social butterfly and spoke with everyone about everything and I surprised myself by having fun, I got know the family I had lost, from my mum, to my grandparents and then to my Aunt and Uncle and their children. I felt like I belonged, I felt happy and well and whole, like I had been missing something all these years and now I have finally found it.

We spent several hours there, just talking, hanging out, playing around, Lilac was so mature and Valmur was hilarious, he was always cracking jokes and making me laugh with his innocent humor. Eventually though, I got tired and asked Janco if he was ready to go, my mum told me she had organized for someone to set up a room for us. Janco said he was more than ready, so we let Valmur and Lilac lead us to our rooms said goodbye to them and proceeded inside the small apartment of rooms.

'So are you going to tell me the Maren story?' I asked.

'You mean the story of how I fell in love?' Janco replied.

'Oh, oh, oh,' I didn't know how to reply, it explained a lot, why he was so reluctant to tell me anything.

'When I first met your mum, Maren helped Ari and I teach her how to defend herself, she was beautiful and tall and so graceful. I am sure you already know how Ari and I became Valek's second, well Maren fought with us that day and she decided to be one of the Commanders' Advisors. We were all happy for a couple of years before the 'Royal Family' decided to takeover, it was long and tedious and a horrible war, it lasted for five years, then your parents 'died' and the rest of us gave up fight. In those years of peace, Maren and I were married, easily the happiest day of my life; she looked stunning that day, absolutely stunning. Though, during the five years of war, Maren, she-she died, in the third year, she was fighting a large group of soldiers, her and Ari fought side by side. I was in the North fighting my own battles and didn't find out for months that she and my best mate were gone forever.' Janco said he was so sad, upset, I went to him and put my arms around him and gave him a hug.

The next morning I woke up with a tune was bouncing around in my head and a few lyrics singing their little melodies, I jumped up, wrote a note for Janco then walked my way back to my grandparents' house. 'Good morning,' I said as I knocked on the door.

'Good Morning! How are you?' Perl asked.

'I am good, I was uh, just wondering if there was a piano any where around here,' I said awkwardly.

'Of course, go down the hall, turn left then take the second right and then you should just go straight through to the common room, there are two straight backs and a grand piano, take your pick.' Perl said, 'When your done, come over for breakfast, tell Janco he is invited too,'

'Thank you, and I will tell him, also do you have a pen and some paper?'

'Just a tick,' she bustled back into the house and came back a second later with the supplies, 'Here you go, dear,'

'Thanks,'

I played around with notes and lyrics for almost an hour and a half until I came up with something I liked, when I was done I saw that the song was for Janco, about him and Maren, I was very proud, it was one of my better songs.

I sat up straighter, cleared my throat and began playing; the lyrics went like this:

Everybody needs inspiration

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody _

_When the nights are long_

_Cause there is no guarantee _

_That this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_And there is no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_And there is no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like a kaleidoscope colors that _

_Cover me, all I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shores_

_And I can't find my way home anymore _

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me _

'That was fantastic, Elaina, where did you learn to sing and play piano like that?' I turned to see my mother leaning against the grand piano.


	11. Adjustments

**Ohmigosh1 thankyou for all the reviews, hehe I love reviews**

**Ok disclaimer: I don't own the study series they belong to the wonderful Maria V. Snyder.**

**An absolutely massive THANKYOU to my beta Kri444 for getting back to me so quickly and for doing such an amazing job so: THANKYOU **

**So I hope you enjoy and please r & r I like to know what you guys think, and just as a bit of a vote who wants Valek to be alive? It won't alter anything I am just curious **

**Ok I will stop jabbering on now byee**

**Gabbiehannah xx.**

Yelena and I sat at the piano for almost an hour, just talking; we talked about my childhood and about Briant and Mickel and why I ran away. We talked about what happened to her, how the smoke fumes had overwhelmed her and she had passed out, when she had woken up I was gone, she went to where my father, Valek, was supposed to be fighting the enemy, but he wasn't there, the troops said he was dead. She had cried for days before getting enough courage to go to Sitia and take refuge with her parents. We both cried, at least a little, Yelena was hugging me and we were both sobbing when I saw Janco over her shoulder, he was standing in the doorway, when he saw me he instantly looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Janco said.

"N-nothing," I sobbed.

"Then why I you balling your bloody eyes out?"

"We are just catching up on some things," Yelena said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, well I don't mean to intrude, but we kind of need to get to the point of our visit because our visitors are going to arrive in oh, maybe two and a half weeks, three if we are lucky and two if we aren't," Janco said, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh yeah, right," I muttered, wiping my face on my sleeve.

"Well, get up and lets go find your uncle, tell him, the important news from the almighty friggen Council," Janco hated the Council, I realised this very quickly into our journey to find my family.

"Ok," I stood up; "we can talk later?" I asked my mum nervously, I didn't want her to say no.

"Of course, but I am tagging along, what has the Council ordered you to do this time Janco? I know Irys wouldn't have you do anything to bad so you should really be much more grateful that you are on her good side" Yelena said, chastising Janco.

"I have been told to come talk to your brother, and your daughter was to tag along," Janco replied.

"Because that is so terrible," I said sardonically.

"That's the good part," Janco muttered.

"Yeah, the bad part is still to come, right?" I said, seriously.

"Indeed."

"It always does, you only get one moment of good for every three moments of bad," Yelena said wisely.

"Sometimes I just wish I was back at the castle practicing my bow skills with Briant and Mickel and Daurth." I said, sniffing.

"And never meet me and your mum, and Leif and Irys and your Grandma and Grandpa?" Janco said in a mock hurt voice.

"Only when I think about what is yet to come," I replied solemnly.

"You've had to grow up more quickly than most kids your age, but if your anything like your mum you will just take it in your stride and appreciate every moment," Janco said.

"I hope so."

"And if you're anything like your father then you will be a quick-thinker, always on your feet and up for anything," my mum Yelena added.

"Yeah, and if your anything like me you will have great looks and a flashy sense of humor," Janco put in.

"Ok?"

"What we are trying to say is that if life gives you lemons make lemon meringue pie," Janco said, obviously trying to cheer me up with a pep talk.

"No, what we are trying to say is be strong even if it seems like everything is going down just keep looking up and be optimistic," Yelena said.

"That's what I said! Just, y'know, wiser sounding"

''Can we, um go find Leif?''

I was starting to feel sick, my head was spinning with all this advice and I couldn't take it, and I felt I just needed some normality, and talking to Leif about the oncoming army seemed much more normal than getting a speech about being strong talks. It was doing my head in, seriously.

''Your right, come on,'' Janco said, seeming to catch on to my line of thinking.

''Where will he be?'' I asked, getting myself together.

''Probably at home, I am sure Opal, wont mind us coming by, and I have a feeling you wont be here for much longer,'' my mum, Yelena said.

''We have to leave by tomorrow,'' Janco said, rather formally.

''Can I come?''

''It all depends on Leif,''

''Janco, what aren't you telling us?'' Yelena and I said at exactly the same time.

''Like mother, like daughter,'' Janco muttered.

''Well?'' I asked impatiently.

''Look, I will explain everything when we talk with him, ok?'' Janco said, pleadingly.

''You'd better,'' was all Yelena, my mum, said accompanied by a glare that could probably kill.

''I will, jeez, calm down, it's not quite that serious!'' Janco said joking.

''Janco, am I the only one who knows why we came?'' I asked.

''Including the council?''

''No,''

''Then, yes.''

''Why?'' Why was Janco keeping everything such a secret?

''Because I wanted you and Yelena to have a bit of time before things got difficult,'' Janco explained, which made sense, I was also very grateful.

''Before things get difficult? What's going to get hard, Janco, Elaina? Talk.'' Yelena growled.

''When we see Leif,'' I said.

''Now your on his side?'' Yelena rounded on me.

''He has a point,'' I said, shrugging my shoulders, acting as if her glare didn't affect me.

''Good thing we are here then, hmm?'' My mum said.

''Ugh!''

''Elaina,'' Janco said, he waited for me to face him, and I turned, ''right where your fingers fit perfectly,''

And then I cried. Yes, I had tears streaming down my face, ''You remembered,'' I sobbed.

He remembered my song that I wrote when we were staying with the Council.

''Of course, my dear,'' Janco smiled warmly.

''What?'' Yelena asked, looking confused.

''Just something to give her strength, she isn't you Yelena, not yet, she needs some sheltering, at least for a little longer,'' Janco explained.

''I know, but what do the words mean?''

''It's a song I wrote about a week and a half ago.'' I said between tears.

''Ok, next time we are near a piano I want to here it,''

''Alright, but for now lets go and see Leif and stop clogging the halls,'' I said with a small smile.

''Good idea, Elaina.'' Janco said. Janco knocked and within a couple of seconds I saw Opal's face peer out the door and spread into a huge smile.

''Well, isn't this a surprise, c'mon in,'' Opal said, all smiles.

''I am sorry Opal, it is wonderful to see you but we have urgent business with Leif. Janco and Elaina have to leave again soon and the purpose of this visit was to see Leif,'' Yelena said in a rush, I mean, _my mum_ said in a rush. It felt good to think of her as my mum.

''Oh, well, he is in his study, I will go fetch him and then I will boil some tea, hmm?'' Opal said and bustled off down the hall, ''Here he is,'' she called, seconds later Opal and Leif appeared.

''Janco, Elaina, Yelena, welcome, how is it I can help you?'' Leif asked pleasantly.

''Can we talk in your study?'' Janco asked.

''Of course, of course, this way,'' Leif guided us down a subtly decorated hall, which spoke of grandeur and simplicity.

Leif told us to sit down; there were only two chairs so Janco stood. ''Leif, as you can imagine, our visit wasn't to see Yelena, we didn't know she existed, it also wasn't to taste your mother's cooking, but it was so that Elaina had a chance to meet her family and for us and the Council to request your help,'' Janco said.

''Why are you requesting my help?''

''A battle is to begin in only days, this battle may turn to war, we need your help,'' Janco said.

''How can I assist?''

''Elaina's escape from Ixia has caused quite a disruption in the daily order of the Royal Family's life. Prince Mickel was to marry our fair maiden," I glared when he put it that way. I was NOT a "fair maiden" waiting for my prince to come. That is so…. CLICHÉ! '', Which of course was her reason for running. Now, the young prince does not take kindly to not getting what he wants-"

At that point I cut him off, ''That's not it though, he isn't angry because I ran, he is angry because I ran so that I wouldn't betray Briant, he never could accept that no matter the riches, lineage or whatever else, I never wanted him. Mickel thought that by forcing me to marry him, he would finally make me see that he is supposedly better than Briant, but in truth, I ran away, to a place he can't get me. That is why he is angry, Mickel isn't a spoiled brat, he is a teenage boy with a sword and a lot of money,'' I loved Mickel like a brother and I didn't like it when people spoke badly of him.

''Ok, moving on, he wants Elaina back and is basically willing to do anything to reach that goal,'' Janco finished.

''Not anything, I know how to stop him and let him see sense, but only if he hasn't let his hormones take over his mind, because then he gets stupid and unmanageable," I said, mostly to myself.

''Is it likely this has happened?'' Yelena, my mum, asked.

''Very, so our only hope is too capture his men and make him see sense, or he could be taking lessons from the King and do something totally unforgivable, but I know what he is capable of doing if someone whispers the right words into his ear,'' I said morosely.

''And what is that?'' My mum asked.

''Hold Briant hostage and tell me I have to come back or they will harm him,'' I said as a tear leaked out, I brushed it away impatiently.

''Will you do what he wants in that situation?''

''Probably,'' my voice trembled.

''Ok, lets deal with that, if and when it happens, for now lets just ask Leif what we came here to ask,'' Janco said in a commanding tone I had never heard him use before except for when he told the Council what he was gonna do.

''Go ahead,'' Leif said.

''Can you help us rally all the Zaltana and Sanseed warriors together to help us capture the platoon of soldiers that are currently marching toward the Avibiian Plains?'' Janco asked.

''Consider it done,'' Leif said with a smile.

''You sure?'' Janco asked seriously.

''The Zaltana's will be behind us, and if one of our clan is getting attacked we are gonna protect them. The Sanseed are our closest alliances and we theirs, so I would assume they would help us out, especially if Yelena throws in the promise of some Soulfinding or whatever the hell it is that she does,'' Leif said.

''We leave tonight at dusk, make sure the Zaltana warriors are prepared to leave in a week,'' Janco said, ''Elaina, we need to go pack and get some rest."

''A platoon?'' Yelena asked. ''An entire platoon is coming for her?'' my mum gazed worryingly at me.

''Yelena, she is your daughter, she is also Valek's, she is made of the strongest stuff out there, and she can fight like no fourteen year old girl I have ever seen.'' Janco said reassuringly, "which reminds, tonight we practice,''

''Yes, sir,''

''Main exit, at dusk,'' Janco said and he walked out.

''Yes, sir'' I said, saluting him mockingly.

"And cadet? DON"T mock the master"


	12. Persuasion

**Ok, all of my exams are over so I can now (hopefully) update sooner! YAY! This chapter is a bit of a filler but it is necessary, I promise, also I wanted you guys to see how Elaina adjusts to having a mother.**

**So tell me what you think, I love to know and from the reviews I got last week it seems like you all want Valek to be alive, but at this point his deadness seems rather complete, I don't know, I might bring him back or might bring back Ari, I havent decided yet. **

**Ok, I shall stop babbling and let you guys read and hopefully review. **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**

**P.s a massive thanks to my beta Kri444 for getting this back to me within hours! She is literally amazing **** thaanks**

That night we slept in the little village just outside the Illais jungle where the Illais Markets were situated. Just after we ate Janco insisted on a training session, first up I versed Janco and my mum (it was coming more naturally now) and Leif versed while the two Zaltana warriors that had accompanied us, Zarc and Jierd, battled. My mum, Janco and I did some kata's to begin, while Leif and the two Zaltana boys did something they called yoga which looked like a bunch of very difficult poses held for a certain length of time. When we were done warming up, we took our places in front of our partners and assumed battles stances, Janco and I fought for only a couple of minutes before he defeated me.

"Come on, Elaina, your not usually this easy to beat," Janco said, helping me up.

'Go again?' I asked enthusiastically.

'Well considering our other opponents are just beginning I do think we could,' Janco said, a grin spreading across his face.

Janco and I fought some more and this time I held my end, after about 10 minutes Janco began to rhyme, and I didn't know why, rhyming? Seriously?

'She's strong and spry, but can she fly?' Janco said as parried my blow.

'What?' I asked, totally perplexed but I kept my head in the game, so to speak.

'It helps me keep rhythm if I rhyme,' Janco explained.

'Right,' my tone implied that I questioned his sanity.

We fought desperately for a few more minutes before Janco defeated me. 'Now who is laughing, hmm?'

'Yeah, yeah,' I said with a smile.

'Naw, poor loser,' Janco sneered.

I shrugged, 'I will get fine, and one day, your arse will be mine,' I said, I failed poetry, I wonder why?

'Your rhyming is terrible, Elaina,' Janco said wincing like my bad rhythmic skills offended him. Which, knowing him, it might have.

'Ok, rotate,' Leif called out.

I watched as Janco went and stood with Zarc, Jierd then went and stood in front of Leif at the same time as my mum stood in front of me. 'Positions, go!'

'How much have you been taught?' my mum asked while the boys commenced their fighting.

'How about you fight me and make up your mind,' I suggested.

'Sounds good to me,' Yelena seemed very easy going.

We fought for only a few minutes before again I was defeated, and I was puffing. Mum, was very fit, and I felt lazy and very out of shape in comparison. 'Another try?' I asked weakly.

'Catch your breath. Also, your stance is too wide and your shoulder are too tense, you need to lighten up, relax,' my mum coached.

'Ok,' I said and stood up; I got into a fighting stance and then moved my feet slightly more together.

'A little more, that's better,' my mum said, nodding in approval.

Again we fought and again I lost, but I did much better than the first attempt. Yelena said that my fighting style was good and I held promise, I just needed some training.

'Rotate,' Leif called out again. My mum moved off toward Janco, right as Zarc moved on to where Leif was standing and then Jierd came and stood in front of me.

'I really don't think I should be fighting such a small girl,' Jierd said tentatively. He looked over to Leif, and while he was preoccupied I used my bow and hooked it behind his feet, then I yanked on it and he fell straight on his butt.

'I might be small and I might not win, but I am not an imbecile.' I stated at the still seated Jierd, everybody else laughed. I offered my hand to Jierd and helped him up. 'Don't treat me like a kid, treat me like an opponent,'

'Yes ma'am,' Jierd said in a worried tone.

Jierd and I fought for 10 straight minutes before I won the match by using the same trick as before and tripping him, I felt good after finally beating an opponent.

'You really can fight,' Jierd sounded ashamed that he had been beaten by a 14-year-old girl and impressed that she had those skills to do so in the first place. Personally I just felt victorious.

'Rotate,' Leif repeated.

Leif came and stood in front of me and Jierd went over to fight Janco and then Zarc and my mother fought.

Leif got a fierce posture before saying 'Go!' and then practically lunging at me.

He fought more with his weight and strength rather than actual skill, which made him a difficult yet easy opponent, as long as I avoided his shoulder barges I could easily, defeated his maneuvers with tricky bow moves. After a heady match I came off as the loser but only just, it was only because I had blinked and in that millisecond he decided to crash tackle me to the ground.

'Nice going Elaina,' Leif praised.

'Thanks,' I grinned.

'Hey Y- I mean Cara! She is definitely your kid!' Leif yelled over at my mum. We had decided, as this was my mum's first visit into the world after she had arrived at her parents place, that we would change her name so that even if someone who might recognize her wouldn't know it was actually her. So she said she would go as Cara after an old friend.

'I know, right?' Mum shouted back.

'I'm ready to go to sleep now,' I said yawning.

'Yeah, I second that,' Janco agreed.

'C'mon, help us pick up the bows and swords and other weapons then you two grandmas can go to bed,' Leif teased.

'Three grandmas,' Zarc added.

'Four,' My mum said.

'Looks like we are taking the first watch then,' Leif said to Jierd.

'Looks like it,'

'Swap at midnight,' Janco instructed.

'Who?'

'I think it wise to always have a magician on the watch,' Janco said.

'Good thinking,' my mum said nodding.

We trooped back to where our sleeping mats were laid out and we curled up.

Three days later we arrived at a camp of some sort. There were mis-match tents everywhere, a fire with some elders sitting around it, a bunch of horses with a few pretty ladies tending them and children running to and fro. These people looked wild, tribe-like, as though they never settle in one place, kind of like gypsies.

'Leif.' One of the elders called.

'Viien,' Leif acknowledged, and led our small procession over to these elders sitting around their majestic fire.

'Why do you seek our council?' Viien asked. Viien had long white hair and a gnarled looking face.

'We seek your assistance Viien,'

'Yes, but why?' an elderly lady asked.

'Pala, I ask because an Ixian force is headed for the Avibiian Plains in little under a week and we need your help to fight them off,' Leif explained.

'What is their objective?' Viien asked.

'Me,' I said quietly.

'Why is that they are after you, young one?' Pala asked.

'Because I ran away from the castle and the Royal family,' I murmured.

'Because?'

'I refused to marry the Prince,' I said.

'So you are Ixian?' Viien asked, rounding on Leif.

'I am not sure,' I stated.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know where I was born. I lived in Sitia when I was only a very small child then I was moved Ixia where only months later my parents both died in a terrible house fire. I was then taken into the castle and the Royal Family adopted me, then they told me I was to marry the prince about three months ago, so I ran and have been in Sitia since. You choose, am I Sitian or am I Ixian?' I said in a rush.

'Where do your loyalties lie?' Pala asked.

'I don't know, both I suppose, in the short time I have been here I have formed many friendships and loyalties, but in Ixia I also have loyalties,'

'Who are your parents?' another Elder asked.

'Um,'

'I am her mother,' my mum said stepping forward and removing her veil.

'Yelena!' Pala shouted.

'We thought you were dead!' Viien said enquiringly. 'An did you just say that your parents had died in a fire?'

'So I had thought yes, it wasn't until I came to Sitia that I found I still had living relatives, one being my mother,' I said.

'Why should we help you?' Pala asked.

'Why shouldn't you?' I asked.

'Pala, remember all Yelena did for in the past, removing the Vermin and restoring peace between us and Ixia before the King and Queen came along?' Remember all the souls she has helped move onto the sky?' Leif pressed.

'Leave us, come back tomorrow at dawn we shall give you our answer then,' Viien said.

Leif immediately turned and we followed, I hope I did good enough.

The next day at dawn, we stood again in front of Viien and Pala. They studied us for almost ten minutes, just observing us. I was worried we wouldn't get the answer we require. My mum looked at little nervous, while Leif was positive that we had won them over. He said that if they were going to say no, they would have just said it. Janco was worried and confused and a little impatient. Zarc and Jierd looked completely indifferent, maybe even apathetic.

'We have come to our conclusion,' Viien began, 'And we accept to help you ward off these Ixians, in return for Yelena's continued help with the souls,'

'I accept,' my mother agreed without hesitation.

'Good, we shall set up a tent for you to stay while we gather our troops, and one of your guards goes back to send word to your own soldiers. In 1 week we shall join together in the position to attack the Ixians. Yelena, do you know if the Master Magicians will help us?'

'Yes, they have already told us that,' Janco muttered.

'Good. Zlador, prepare a tent for our guests, Cald, go and assemble the troops,' Pala ordered.

'Zarc, Jierd, which of you is the faster runner?' Leif asked.

'I am,' Jierd said.

'See you soon then.'


	13. Training

**Hey guys sorry for the long update! but I think it was worth the suspense, I really hope that you guys like this chapter and I would love to hear from you because then I know what I am doing right/wrong/etc. **

**Thanks to kArL-aLeX-gEoRgE for beta-ing this for me **

**Gabbiehannah xx. R&r.**

Over the next week, I learnt how to fight – seriously. I thought I had known before, but when I saw the Sanseeds preparing, I knew I wasn't ready. I asked my uncle Leif if he could ask them to teach me, and he said if I wanted it done, I had to do it myself. So that's what I did, I asked them. I was timid and slightly frightened as I approached a man who was at least six feet in height. He was burly, scarred, tattooed and had the biggest biceps I have ever seen.

I walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if you could help me train?"

He and his friends had taken one look at me and laughed, "You're a young girl. Why in the world would you need to be in this battle?"

"Because, I am the reason this battle is commencing. I am not so much of a wimp as to let a bunch of soldiers like your selves fight for me while I sit around and wait to see who wins. I have the potential of a good fighter, but I need training. Right now, my mother, uncle and mentor are too busy preparing the troops and whatever else. But I need someone to continue training with me," I said with dignity and confidence.

"Really? Brave, very brave, but stupid," the guy said.

"So, you're just gonna blow me off without actually giving me time to prove to you I can do it?" I asked sceptically. "Really? Coward."

"Excuse me; what did you just call me?" He looked angry.

"I said you were a coward," I repeated loudly.

"You're an idiot," one of the other guys said to me.

I whipped out my knife and threw it at him. It went through the cloth of his training shirt, pinning him to the wooden fence behind him. "How funny, I was getting good grades last term."

All the other men stared in amazement, and then they began to laugh.

"Give me my knife back! You're a bunch of jerks anyway," I said, holding out my hand expectantly. The guy I had thrown the knife at yanked it out of the fence and hurled it at me. I caught it by the blade, it slashed my hand, and it throbbed.

Janco had told me that it was better to cut my hands than my face or neck. Right now, my hand didn't believe that, but my face sure did. My knife is sharp, probably a good thing.

"What a gentleman," I muttered and walked off to my mum. She was a kind of healer. I would have liked to try to heal it myself, but I wasn't sure if I was able. I didn't really know if I had severed anything important and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to find out.

"What have you done?" Yelena asked me when I finally found her.

"I caught a knife," I said simply.

"Someone must have thrown the knife for you to have to catch it," she inquired. She looked angry.

"Long story." My answer was vague.

"Spill." she ordered. I argued a little longer before finally giving in and telling her what had happened. She looked really pissed. She cleaned my hand and was about to go and murder the guy when he walked right through the tent door.

"Oh, hi, I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have done that. Are you ok? Did you cut anything? I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" he rambled on.

"Shut up," I said. I was feeling dizzy and my head hurt.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good, now will you teach me how to fight?" I said, groaning slightly at the pain.

"Of course, whatever you want to learn, but first I think you should rest. You don't look so good." He was babbling again.

"I'll be fine in a moment. The blood makes my head spin." That's about the time when Yelena cracked and started yelling at the guy. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

"Can you do that outside, you are hurting my head?" She stopped yelling after that, thankfully. I lay down for another five minutes and, when I got up, I was ready to learn.

"Okay, let's go."

"You sure?" he asked. I think he was more concerned about the trouble he'd be in if something happened to me than for my actual safety.

"Yes, no getting out of it now," I warned.

"I wouldn't dare," he said, eyeing my mum.

After I had learned a million new tricks in my old fighting style and some new ones too, the man taught me how to do karate – a kind of hand-to-hand fight. I learned how to fight with a bow against someone with a sword – which was really helpful because, although I was more experienced with a knife, my small size was used as an advantage while fighting with a bow.

It had only been five days when I started to realize how much I missed Briant at that moment. I was fighting everyday like I used to in the castle, but he wasn't there to give me a high five when I did something right or encourage me when I didn't. There was no one to tell Jayk – the knife guy – to piss off when he was being too rough. It just didn't feel right without him there, and I missed him so much.

That night, I sat on my bed in the tent I shared with my mum. While she was in a meeting, I sat there and cried. I missed Briant and I had no one to talk to and there were no familiar faces here. Right now, I would have jumped up and given even Mickel a hug or kissed Daurth or Barzul on the cheek. I just missed them all so much. I hated crying though, it made me feel weak, and so I stopped as soon as I could and wiped my eyes. I had a song forming in my mind, but I knew that there would be no pianos around here. However, there might be a guitar, so I went out looking for one. After almost an hour, I finally found one; I had to borrow it off some old man and promise quite religiously not to break it before I was allowed to use it.

I went back to my tent and sat down. I only knew a few chords, but I sat there for ages just playing around with things – chords and tab alike – until I found something that worked. Then I started to add words to it. This piece took me almost and hour and a half to get exactly right and it sounded really good. I really liked it, although it wasn't as good as my piano compositions, but it was honestly one of my better guitar ones. The lyrics went like this;

And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time, taking up our time

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

I was still tweaking bits and pieces when my mum walked in. She sat and only asked that I start from the beginning and play it all, which I did. She had tears running down her face by the time I was finished.

"You miss Ixia so much then?" she asked when I was done.

"Not Ixia, just Briant and Daurth, maybe even Mickel," I replied.

"But isn't Mickel the man we are about to fight? The one you ran away from?"

"Mickel is my friend, my brother, like Daurth. When we were younger, the four of us used to be such naughty rascals. But then we got older. Daurth was older than all of us and he was just more mature, Mickel became more like his father – more of a snob – Briant became the military guy and I was just so much younger. For six months it was like that, and then I called them all together and made it just like old times. Daurth and Briant remembered that they were best friends and Briant and I discovered how much we really liked each other. Mickel just became more poisoned, pompous and jealous; he hated Briant's and mine relationship from the start. But despite everything, if I ever needed him, he was there. If he could see me now I can almost hear him saying, "Don't be such a girl, grow some balls." That was his advice for everything.

'Mickel isn't a bad person, he is just easily swayed by what people say and he has this thing… He wants to impress his parents – marrying me, being cruel to his best friends. He will do it if it means he gets his parents approval. It's sad, but his parents play on it." That was the longest speech I had given in I couldn't remember how long.

"Oh, wow." My mom sat there, stunned.

More tears, but, this time, they were mine. "I miss them so much; they are my best friends, my brothers and my family."

"I know what you mean; Ari, Janco and your father were the same for me when I first left Ixia for Sitia," she said.

The night was filled with tears, memories and an aching pain. That night I could have got up, tacked up Starlight and just rode and rode until I found one of them; Mickel, Daurth and especially Briant.

I survived though, mostly due to the fact that Yelena tried to hold me down.

…

Within the next two days the Zaltana warriors arrived and we started our trek to the position that the Sanseed troops had decided on for the battle to take place, the spot was only half a days walk away. We were going to ensure that the Ixian soldiers ended up here by using magic. This frightened me a little. I didn't know what it entailed, but I hoped it wouldn't harm any of the Ixians. Most of them were good men; I refused to kill any of them. I would only imprison or set them free. Never kill. I had grown up with most of them, and I couldn't end their lives.

…

On the seventh day, we had word that the Ixians were only a half days march away and they would be here by morning. I was beginning to feel nauseous, even though I knew we would win. We had magic, more experienced soldiers and sheer numbers. Still, I worried. I didn't want to lose, but I wasn't certain I wanted to win either. I had instructed that no one kill Mickel; I wished to speak with him, and I also hoped that if Briant and Daurth were with him that I would get to them first because I couldn't stop the warriors from killing them too. I was so nervous and anxious, dreading the beginning of this battle, but even more scared of its end. _  
_

That afternoon, all of the soldiers were practicing fighting in preparation of the upcoming slaughter. I was fighting my mum. She was a very good opponent I couldn't beat her even with my extra training from Jayk.

We were fighting really well when suddenly she looked over my shoulder and dropped her bow. I had her down in two moves. She just got up absent-mindedly and walked away from me. I turned and followed her gaze.

All I could see were two men. One had shoulder-length black hair and, even from the distance I was, I could see his sapphire blue eyes. The other man was only slightly shorter, but much stockier, more muscled. He had tight blond curls. I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but they looked very pale.


	14. Stories

**Hey guys, so my updates are getting a bit quicker, I hope that's ok. I don't know if I have done this right, their reaction and whatnot, but I tried my best and thanks to kArL-aLeX-gEoRgE for all the fantastic advice and thanks for adding that bit at the end it makes it sound so but better. I hope you guys enjoy, read and review. **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**

I was very confused. They were just another pair of soldiers. What made them take her mind so completely off the battle? I looked around for Janco and saw him heading in the same direction as my mother. I decided to follow them. Whoever those men were, if they were important enough to grasp Yelena's attention, then they must be worth something. I felt sure that no one would mind my being there, and besides, I thought I recognized the dark-haired man.

I walked faster. I could see Janco's face, and he looked like he had seen a ghost – the same as when we first saw my mother. I was a little frightened; who were these people? As I got closer, I realized I had never seen these men before, although the dark-haired man still seemed somehow familiar.

My mum got to them first, but she didn't talk – she stood erect. Janco walked with me for the last ten meters of the way. I peeked at his face. He still had that expression on his face, like he had just seen a ghost. When we stood next to my mum, I looked at her face. She had the same look as Janco.

I then looked at the two men standing before us. The dark-haired man looked about fifty. He also looked like he could kick my ass anytime – that was somewhat scary. The pale-eyed man gave the same impression.

I spoke first, 'Who are you?'

For the first time, the dark-haired man ripped his eyes from Yelena's face to look at me. Surprise flickered across his face, then joy. I could understand neither reaction. Was this another person from my childhood who recognized me because I looked so much like my mother?

"Oh, Elaina, you're alive." He sighed in relief.

"Yes, I am," I answered slowly.

The silence was thick then, it was almost tangible. It seemed like the only person capable of speech was me. Dark Hair was looking with – love? concern? – at my mother and Pale Eyes was staring at Janco in disbelief.

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out.

"No we didn't." Pale Eyes' eyes didn't waver from Janco's face as he spoke, but the words he said shocked me to the bone. "I am Ari and this is –"

"I'm your father, Valek." I swear I almost fainted again. **["I am your father." Star Wars, much? LOL]**

"W-what? You're both supposed to be d-dead," I stuttered.

"Darling, so are you," Valek – it was hard to think of this intimidating man as my father – pointed out.

"I have never pretended otherwise," I replied.

"True, but no one knew of your existence."

"Sorry, I suppose I should have made it more well known that I was an orphan and that the Royal family had taken me in," I answered sarcastically.

"Watch it," my mother ordered. Guess I was going to have to watch the attitude now that my _father_ was home.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked turning to Janco. Well, at least there's one thing I can still do; cuss. It pays off to have an assassin and a Soulfinder as parents. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart," Janco said apologetically. He still looked, kind of shell-shocked.

"How is it that you're still alive?" Ari suddenly burst out, still gaping at Janco.

"When I found out that all you lot were dead, I went to find Elaina, only to find that the Royals had 'taken her in'. I talked to Sammy one day, he was in Castletown. I asked him about her and he said she was fine and being treated well. I figured that the likelihood of getting her out was nil, so I left her where she was. I decided that I would seek her out when she came of age and tell her about her past. She found me 4 years early and begged me to take her south," Janco explained. I recognized who Sammy was; the head chef at the castle in Ixia.

"So, Ari, how is that _you_ are still with the living?"

"Well, I spread the rumor that I had been murdered; because I had received word from Valek that our chances were little to none and that I was to fake a death and go live in Sitia somewhere. I followed his advice and took up residence in the most Southern parts of the land that I could. My only qualm is that I haven't seen Irys for almost 16 years now." Ari sounded really sad. "Yelena, it's your turn to spill the beans."

"I woke up, coughing on smoke. Elaina was no where to be seen, I searched for hours and hours." She seemed to beseech my father. "I finally gave up and went to where you were supposed to be, but you weren't there. Apparently, you were dead; I then went to my parents' and never left."

"Until now," I murmured.

"Until now," my mum agreed. "Valek, what's your story?"

"I heard that there was going to be something going on where we lived. I wanted to come get you and Elaina, but I was detained by some enemy troops. When I finally arrived, the house had burnt down, with no sign of you or Elaina. I then went to find Ari – I searched for almost three years before I found him," Valek explained. "How about you Elaina? What's your story my darling?" I don't know why he kept calling me darling. It bothered me for some reason. I suppose I just wasn't used to the fact that such a scary man could be my father. Nothing about him suggested warmth or comfort. He had an angular face and overall sharp features. And he looked dangerous. Or perhaps that was just my imagination going wild, combined with the knowledge that he was an assassin.

"I don't really remember, I just remember I was screaming and crying. Then the Royal Family passed and the queen felt so much sympathy that she took me back to the castle and I lived there. About four months ago, the King told me I had to marry Prince Mickel or be executed for insubordination. I said I would marry, but I ran away a few weeks later. That's why the troops are coming here," I explained, tears sliding down as I remembered the night I had cried for my friends.

"Why are you crying?" Valek asked roughly. I just stared – I wasn't going to talk to a man I barely knew about my innermost thoughts, that would be weird, stalker-ish. Even if he really was my father.

"She just misses some people from home," Janco muttered for me.

"Janco, I am sure Elaina has vocal chords that work perfectly well," Valek chided.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir," Janco said, immediately reprimanded.

"He isn't your charge anymore," I said boldly, wiping my tears away.

"Excuse me?" My father shot me an icy glare.

"Once upon a time, you might have been able to order him around, but that time is over. Janco isn't one of your soldiers, you can't do that," I said, indignation setting in.

"Sweetheart, I can fend for myself and I honestly don't mind, I would jump into the Fire world if Valek told me to," Janco said to me.

I frowned at this. It still didn't sound right, but I didn't argue. I just stared stubbornly at Valek.

"Not only do you look like your mother you have her stubbornness instilled within you," Valek sounded like he was groaning internally.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," I said. I was kind of afraid he didn't like me.

"In looks, no, a great thing, but stubbornness is something I could have lived without," Valek reassured me.

"Oh, hey, isn't that, isn't that Irys, Janco?" I asked, pointing over Ari's shoulder.

Ari spun so quickly, he was only a blur, "Irys?" he murmured.

"Ari!" Irys broke into a run. "You're alive!" she shouted, and then she slapped him in the face.

I turned back to the rest of the group, to see if they had noticed. What I saw shocked me. Yelena broke into sobs all of a sudden – I think the information had finally sunken in. Valek's face grew pained. He put a finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Don't cry love," he said gently. His face softened. So _she _was allowed to cry, but I wasn't?

"All these years, I thought you were gone," my mother sobbed.

"Shh... I'm here now," Valek whispered. He pulled her into his arms and held her against himself. I wouldn't have believed he was capable of such gentle actions. He held her tenderly; stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, he looked at me. He took in my shocked expression and asked, "Are you all right, or do you want me to hold you too?" his tone was amused, but I knew he was being serious.

Out of nowhere, I broke into sobs of my own. Valek motioned for me to come closer. I walked up to where my parents were standing on shaky legs. And then I was safe. In my father's arms, nothing could happen to me. My father held both my mum and me close, whispering reassuring words from time to time.


	15. Beginning of a Battle

After a lot of hugging, kissing, crying and shared memories, the conversation died down. I observed the people around me. My mum was sitting on my dad's lap; they both looked serene, their worlds complete. Janco had his back against a tree; I leaned against his knees. I turned to see his face, and he too looked happier and healthier than I had ever seen him. Ari and Irys both had their arms around each other and were looking adoringly into each other's eyes. I smiled, I felt more content then I could ever remember. But I still had this sinking feeling about the oncoming battle. I think my smile faltered a bit, because when Yelena looked over at me, she looked concerned.

'What is it?' she asked softly.

'This battle... I- I don't know, I just think there is more to it than we are being told,' I murmured.

'Trust me, there isn't. This is going to be easy,' my mum reassured me and, looking into her earnest eyes, I believed her. She would know if something else were going on, right?

'Out of curiosity, what makes you say that?' Valek asked. Even after our earlier family _reunion, _I still had trouble thinking of him as my father.

I looked him in the eye. 'I just have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong.'

'Elaina, if there is one thing that I have learnt from today, is that, no matter what, these four will always come out on top. Even if something does go wrong, it will work out eventually,' Irys said with a wry smile.

I considered that for a moment. She was right. If they could evade death and come together again, then I believed that we could win this and that everything would be okay. I nodded and offered her a grateful smile.

'I just can't get over how much you've grown Elaina. I remember when you were little and you used to run around under out feet when we were training.' Ari said. He was so kind, I had realised this instantly when I had met him.

'Nothing's changed,' Janco said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I elbowed him in the shin and threw him a dirty look over my shoulder.

'Be nice,' Yelena said, but I could see her hiding her smile as well. Janco just laughed.

'Can you fight?' Valek asked me.

I gave him a disbelieving look. 'Can I fight?' I could hear Janco laughing harder. 'Of course I can!'

'Just checking. So, did you teach her Janco?'

'She knew the basics when I met her. I taught her some more,' Janco said, immediately sobering up. 'Then Yelena, Leif and I did the best we could while we were on the road. Ever since we have been with the Sanseeds though, she has been training with a soldier called Jayk.'

'Good,' Valek said approvingly. 'What do you specialize in?'

'Knife, but I prefer a bow,' I answered automatically.

'She's a perfect copy of you two through and through,' Ari murmured.

'She fights like Valek, though,' Janco said. 'But every now and then she does some acrobatic thing like Yelena,'

'I'm right here!' I reminded them loudly.

'Don't worry about them, they will analyse your entire fighting style down to the look on your face,' Irys said laughing.

'I am beginning to see that.'

We talked for almost half an hour. I got to know them all a bit more, and also saw sides to Janco and my mum that I hadn't seen before.

My first impression of my father was that he was a scary assassin, but I realised pretty quickly that he had a great sense of humour and was very caring. He was everything you would want in a father; strong and protective, but also gentle and kind. I liked him more and more and gradually lost my reserve around him as we spoke. I had liked Ari from the start. He had a more serious view of the world than his partner – Janco – and was calm but intense; he reminded me of Briant in a way. I got to know Irys a bit more and discovered that although she was very serious, she loved to banter.

I noticed my dad look up; I turned to see what he was looking at. So did everyone else. I saw Jayk coming towards us. I stood immediately and started walking over to him. I reached him before he could reach our group. 'What's wrong?'

He looked a little green, even frightened. Jayk always joked around and was never serious about anything. I had never seen even a trace of fear cross his features, even when he faced off a better soldier.

'They are coming early and they have back up.' Jayk's face was stony.

'B-back up?' I stammered.

'They just crossed the border.'

'We'd better tell the others,' I said, gesturing towards the small group behind me. My confused and concerned look registered in everyone's minds.

'You tell them. I have to go back. Join me as soon as possible,' Jayk said. He gave me a quick hug, then turned and ran off in the opposite direction. I turned away too and headed back to the small gathering behind me.

'What has happened?' Yelena asked me right away.

'They are coming – now. And they have back up that just crossed the border.' Everybody started talking at once, asking questions I didn't know the answers to, and made random comments. I didn't know what to do.

'Okay, we need to go back,' Yelena said. 'Valek, you have to stay – you know what will happen if you show up in the camp. Irys, Ari and Janco with me, Elaina stay here, when the battle commences, your father and you can join in. But wait until everyone is busy and won't realize.'

Everyone stood; Janco gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. 'Stay safe,' I told him.

'You too, don't do anything stupid. Remember, use your bow for as long as you can and don't think about who you are fighting, just fight,' Janco coached.

'I know.' I nodded.

I gave my mum a hug and she kissed my cheek, 'Be careful.'

'I will,' I murmured. 'Bye Irys, bye Ari,'

'Bye,' they chorused.

Everyone said there good-byes and left. I turned to my dad. 'What now?'

'We wait until the battle starts,' he answered.

'That's all?' I asked, incredulous.

'You could show me your fighting technique,' he suggested.

'Sure, what weapon?'

'What do you have on you?'

'A knife.' I sighed, I was good with knives, but I hated using them.

'So do I.' Considering whom he was and what he did, I bet he had one on him all the time. Valek assumed a fighting stance, and I mirrored him. 'Go,' he told me.

The fight lasted merely a couple of seconds, before he had me on my back with a knife on my throat and a second one pointing my heart. Damn he was good!

'Not bad. Your technique is a little sloppy and you are slow to attack, but otherwise you are very, very good. You have a lot of potential too. Don't worry, with more stable training, I actually think you could beat me one day,' Valek reassured me, his tone amused in the end.

'By then, you will be old and a three-year-old will be able to beat you,' I teased.

'Hey! Only a ten-year-old, I would be appalled if a three-year-old was allowed to use a knife,' he threw back.

I laughed. 'Go again?' I challenged.

'Sure thing.'

We fought round after round, and round after round I lost, but I got better. Valek coached me through it, telling me what I was doing wrong and how to do something better. Finally, we sat down, both slightly out of breath. I was still a long way off from actually beating him, but I had improved a whole lot.

That's when I saw them; they were a dark cloud of men, horses and dust alike. I froze mid-sentence, forgetting what our playful banter was about.

Valek turned and look as well. 'Shit!' he cursed.

'And so it begins,' I sighed.

'Unfortunately, but yes, it does. Come on, prepare yourself.' He gave me tips about what to do and some more fighting techniques.

We waited a few minutes for the battle to begin. Then we began to run towards the fight. I was scared out of my mind, but I didn't let on, I just kept running. When we got there, I couldn't see anything other than bodies and metal, striking against one another.

Then someone threw themselves at me, a sword coming with them. I quickly parried it off and, once the guy was down and unconscious, I left him there – alive.

I had lost track of Valek by now, and just fought rounds and rounds of people I didn't know or recognize. I won against all, with little help from Jayk, who had found me.

'They can actually fight,' Jayk huffed at me when there was a second of pause.

'Yeah, I know,' I laughed, despite myself.

'Here they come,' he warned. I looked up, getting ready to fight the next round but the two faces that I saw froze me in place. Jayk must have seen my change of heart, because he asked, 'What is it?'

'I know two of them,' I managed, to get that out, but _how?_ That was completely beyond me.

'You still got to fight 'em though,' Jayk apologized.

'I can't; not these two,' I said defiantly.

'Sorry, but you don't have a choice,' Jayk said, shaking his head.

'They won't touch me,' I said confidently.

'I'm not so sure about that. They have orders, and I'm fairly sure they're going to follow them.'

'Elaina!' the two friends I had been missing most in the whole world called my name. I broke out in a huge smile, then the men that were in front of them crashed into me and I started to fight. It didn't last long though. The soldiers were pulled off me and I stood face to face with Briant and Daurth. I put my arms around both their necks and they both hugged me back fiercely.

And then Briant did the most surprising thing in the world. He kissed me.

When I pulled away after a passionate kiss, I saw Mickel looking at me through the tightly packed bodies, his face a mask of fury.

My cheeks darkened and grew warm, despite the flames of anger in my own eyes. How dare he destroy this perfect moment?


	16. Remembering

'It's so good to see you!' I said. There was a faint tinge to my cheeks.

'Yeah, it's good to see you too,' Daurth murmured.

I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him, giving him another hug. 'Aw, I have missed you two so much!' I exclaimed.

'Incoming,' Jayk informed me. He had a stony expression on his face.

'Who's this?' Briant asked, immediately assuming a defensive position.

'Relax, this is my friend Jayk. He has been helping me prepare for this battle the past couple days,' I explained quickly, getting ready to fight another round of soldiers.

'Hey mate,' Daurth greeted, smiling genuinely.

'Hello, I'm Briant and this is Daurth,' Briant took care of the introductions.

'Hey,' Jayk's expression relaxed a millimetre, before the oncoming soldiers began to attack.

I again fought and fought; Briant and Daurth ordered their men to go fight somewhere else and took on those stupid enough to continue fighting despite their orders. I knew it hurt for them to attack their comrades. Jayk and I just warded off anyone dumb enough to come near. I was a pretty good fighter now, better than I had been back at the castle. I had grown a good couple of inches in the five or so months that I had been away. Not to mention, I was almost fifteen and the extra training had really developed my muscles. I was unbeatable – well except for Valek and my mother.

All was going well; Jayk stayed with us and fought alongside me, while Briant and Daurth stood defensively in front of me for protection. I honestly didn't mind either way – it was instinct. Jayk had trained me well enough so I could fight on my own, but it felt good to see that someone cared for my safety. Briant and Daurth had always protected me from the older guys as I grew up and taught me to handle myself if they weren't around.

Suddenly, I saw a horse part the crowds. I looked up to identify the rider and saw Mickel. I sighed – what had already been a messy fight was about to become seriously catastrophic.

'Hey Mickel, long time no see,' I said with a rueful smile, my voice laced with sarcasm.

'I wonder whose fault that is.' Mickel said he still seemed pissed off. He didn't even attempt to control the annoyance and anger in his voice.

'Certainly not mine,' I puffed. I was fighting one of his men.

'Really? Then whose is it? I will enjoy beheading them for stealing my fiancé,' Mickel growled.

'Well then, I hope you like suicide,' I wheezed back. Damn this guard was good.

I had lost track of the conversation at that point, I was too busy trying to fight this guy off. He was strong and fast, although not as good as my mum or Valek. I fought with all the energy I had, but it was withering away at a quick pace and neither Jayk, Briant nor Daurth could help me. They were all engaged in fierce combat themselves. I realized then that we were fighting the Special Forces' – the elite of the elite.

'Crap,' I muttered. Then a sword suddenly protruded out of the chest of my attacker. I screamed, my voice more high-pitch than ever. It was so disturbing; there was blood and other unknown innards on that sword. When the weapon was cruelly renounced out of the guy's body, I looked over his shoulder and saw Valek. He gave me a grin and then hurried off – I had no idea how he could smile after just impaling a guy. I turned, trying to get the disturbing images of the dead guard out of my mind, and immediately helped Jayk with the man he was fighting. We had him down in mere seconds. Then another one came up and rushed us, but this time we were ready.

I swear, we fought at least seven other men with the same power, skill and technique as the first. We were completely exhausted in the end.

I looked around the battle ground; there was only half the amount of close-packed bodies as there had been at the beginning. I looked around, trying to find Mickel; he was standing at the back talking to someone on another horse then I saw him turn back to us. He caught my eye and smiled.

'Retreat, retreat!' he called over the battle ground.

I sighed in relief, I didn't think I would be able to continue fighting. I watched as the Ixian soldiers slowly started to dissipate. I turned to Briant and Daurth with a smile, but it disappeared when I saw what state they were in. Briant had a huge gash on his cheek and several cuts and bruises trailing his limbs. Daurth looked like death warmed up – he was pale, had a feverish look about him and he had bruises and cuts everywhere. His clothes were torn and he looked like he was about to collapse.

'Guys, come back to our tent and I'll clean you up,' I offered. 'You too Jayk,'

'I'm fine,' Jayk mumbled.

'No I insist,' I said smiling; he definitely looked battle-worn and in need of a good night's sleep.

'We can't,' Briant murmured sadly.

'What do you mean?' I asked, confused.

'We have to go back with the Ixian army and prepare for our next attack,' Daurth groaned.

'What?'

'Sorry,' Briant mumbled. I turned away, pain slashing through my heart. They were supposed to be my brothers, friends and all that and more. Today – when they had fought by my side – they had been. How could they turn their backs on me now?

I started walking away, my shoulders slumped; I couldn't comprehend it, why would they want to go back to Mickel?

I was sure my mother could grant them access to our camp; she could check their minds or whatever and make sure they were telling the truth. Why didn't they trust me?

'Lainey, you know why we can't go back with you. For one, we won't be given entrance into your camp, and another, Mickel will stage full attack when he realizes we are gone. You know what he and his fathers advisors are like, you have to see that,' Briant begged.

'I could get you entrance,' I persisted stubbornly.

'Yeah, but that doesn't solve the attack problem. Look, I will see you tomorrow.' Briant turned me around, 'Don't be mad Lainey.'

Considering this, I settled for pouting and nodding. Briant placed a small kiss on my pouted lips. I was smiling now. When he saw this, he leaned in and kissed me passionately, taking his sweet time as his lips moved with my own. 'Like I said, I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered seductively, kissing me once more before pulling away definitively.

'Good, because I have missed you, so, so much.'

'Bye Daurth, get some rest, you look dead-beat,' I gave him a hug.

'Then I must look better than I feel,' he complained.

'No offense, but I doubt it.'

Daurth just laughed as him and Briant began to trek back to their camp. The whole situation sucked, not only didn't I get to talk to them properly, but now they had to go back to Mickel – my _fiancé – _I made a face.

I trudged back to camp with Jayk in tow; we both felt defeated and neither one of us had enough energy left to talk. I continued to think about how I had finally seen Briant but it had been such a messed up reunion. The only good thing about it was that he had kissed me and it had been wonderful. I still felt like this was all a dream and the sad thing is, I half-wished it was.

When we got to my tent I ordered Jayk to sit down and I pulled out the medical supplies Yelena kept in our tent. I bandaged and rubbed ointment onto all that required it, but there was a lot I couldn't do and I knew my mother and all the other healers around here would be busy, so it would have to do for now.

'This is all I can do,' I announced in a tired voice.

'Thanks,' Jayk said gratefully.

'You're welcome, I just shudder to think you have to fight again tomorrow in this state,' I said in a worried tone.

'Nah, I'm fine, but seriously, your friend looked rather battered and he really shouldn't be allowed to fight,' Jayk said with concern.

'Yeah, I know, and if Mickel has any of the decency he had when I last saw him he won't make him fight.' My tone was sour, knowing that Mickel would probably make Daurth fight _because_ he was battered.

'You'd better let me clean you up,' Jayk said with a slight smile.

'Sure,' I murmured with a wince, because he started to dab at a rather large gash on my forearm with alcohol.

'You're such a girl Elaina,' Jayk joked, reminding me of Mickel when he was less of a prick.

We continued our banter while he patched me up.

Jayk just turned nineteen and he was such a nice guy and, after the initial awkwardness of the knife he had thrown at me. We soon realised how much we really did have in common. He was funny, outgoing and really supportive; he was competitive – which suited my nature perfectly, and he was tall and had dark hair. He was nice and compassionate; I loved hanging out with my new friend, not only because he was so nice, but also because he was the only person in Sitia who I liked that was roughly my age.

'So,' he began awkwardly. 'This Briant guy, are you and him, like, I don't know, together or something?' Jayk asked abruptly.

'I don't know, what with me running away and us fighting on opposing sides of a war, makes things a little complicated,' I said slowly, cautious.

'I just don't want you to get hurt,' Jayk said smiling kindly.

'Don't worry, if I don't beat the crap out of him, I am sure Daurth will,' I reassured him laughing.

'I'm sure he will,' Jayk said joining in with my laughter.

That night I didn't get to sleep until almost midnight because my mum and I had gone around and helped all the injured before going off to find my father and Ari. The guys had set up two tents; one for them and one for mum and me. We sat around a campfire and after only a couple of minutes Janco and Irys turned up.

'Sorry I took so long, but the Sanseed elders wanted to talk and discuss tactics, honestly they have no idea,' Irys explained, shaking her head.

I laughed, and everyone stared at me. I went red and looked down. How embarrassing!

'What are you giggling for, sweetheart?' Janco asked, teasing me, but I could see the kindness in his eyes.

'I always got the impression from the elders that they were living in the past and not looking forward,' I mumbled, still embarrassed.

'The past can tell us a lot and they are right to look to it for advice but you are also right they need to begin to accept new ideas,' Irys said wisely.

We stayed up for hours, telling stories and the others reminisced about the old times. I laughed, cried, smiled and learnt so much more about them all.

I went to bed first and just collapsed, the stories still swirling around in my head.

I kept waiting for my mum, but then Valek opened the flap.

'You don't mind if I borrow your mother for the night, do you?' he asked. My mind was tired and, at first, I didn't grasp was he was implying. But then my cheeks grew warm and I hastily shook my head, indicating that he was free to do as he wished. Valek grinned and I heard Yelena giggle as I saw – through the tent's material – shadow-Valek pick her up and carry her off.

Soon after, Janco opened the flap and crawled into the tent. I had been almost asleep and groaned as the fire light from outside blinded and woke me.

'Hey,' Janco greeted me. 'I'm tired, and I do _not_ want to be anywhere near Valek or Yelena tonight. God knows, what they'll be doing.' He shuddered.

'Thanks for putting _that_ image of my parents in my mind,' I said sarcastically. Janco just grinned and got comfortable next to me.

'Hold up,' I protested. 'I am _not _sleeping in the same tent as you.' Especially not after the very _accurate _and _interesting _information about my parents you just gave me, I added mentally.

Janco sighed and started to leave, but the flap let in a gust of cold air and I felt guilty for making him sleep out in the cold. I quickly amended and told him he could stay.

That night, I dreamt of necklace snakes, soldiers creeping through the forest and strange shadow-like creatures.

The next morning, I got up and dressed for battle. I found a sword, my knife, my bow and few darts that Valek had given me. He told me that each of them could knock someone unconscious within ten seconds, but only to use them in a losing circumstance. I had nodded and then he challenged me to spar with him; I lost after not even a full minute. I felt rather defeated, but when Janco asked me to spar with him, I was able to defeat him, so my ego rose slightly. Smiling, I turned to my mum. She too bested me but I didn't mind too much. I looked over at Ari. He surveyed me shrewdly; I gave him a pleading face.

'Come on, give me a shot!' I begged.

'Alright,' he finally agreed.

When I beat Ari within a couple of minutes, I realized he was holding back.

'Fight fair!' I ordered. 'I can defend myself so stop treating me like a defenceless little girl,' I groaned.

'You might not be defenceless, but you are a little girl,' Ari said quietly.

'I like the challenge, and, if I am so little, then how come I can fight in this raging war?' I shouted. His inability to yell was annoying me.

'Like mother, like daughter, huh?' Janco asked nudging Ari.

'Shut up Janco," I muttered.

'Diffuse,' Valek called over to me while he continued to prepare. He seemed to have about a million weapons hidden in his clothing about fifty dangling off his exterior.

Janco rolled his eyes. 'He means stops arguing,' he whispered.

"Figured," I returned.

Janco gave me lots of pep talk and made me feel like a war goddess. I was all obnoxious after that and Yelena groaned every time I spoke. Valek had this expression on his face that looked lethal and very 'deadly assassin'. Although it budged a bit whenever I talked; he seemed to find me amusing, this made me laugh.

Both my parents seemed in a better mood today and, considering Janco's disturbing comments from yesterday, I knew better than to ask or wonder why.

'Laughing at your own jokes?' Janco asked.

'Sort of,' I managed, still chortling.

Janco rolled his eyes at me again. Suddenly, my mum stepped right in front of me; I peeked around her rigid form. I realized why she had stopped; Mickel's army had doubled in size, and Jayk was right about that back up. I turned to see what the Sitian's had put together and was reassured to see just as many fighters, and that they looked skilled too.

'Where did this lot come from?' I asked, gesturing to the new arrivals on our side of the battlefield.

'They are Featherstone and Greenblade clan members, and also few Bloodgoods,' Irys clarified in a murmur.

'So why is everyone so depressed? It's evenly matched; I even think we might have the upper-hand,' I said, puzzled.

'Because this means we are all going to have to fight that much harder,' Ari murmured softly. He reached behind him and grabbed Irys' hand. I thought that was so sweet. And then I noticed my father had done the same with Yelena.

'Why are we still standing here then?' I demanded.

'Good question,' Valek said, throwing me a smile over his shoulder before he dragged me to stand beside him. 'Let's go.'


	17. Abducted

**Hey guys, so I noticed that I am getting like, maybe one –if that-reviews, so I am going to wrap this story up within a couple of chapters. I love writing, but there is no point in writing for no one, so unless you guys review I wont really bother with the story too much. **

**Any ways, I hope you all-for those who still read this- that you enjoy and I would love a review. **** thanks to all those who have stuck with it. **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**

The second battle lasted only hours – much shorter than the previous one, but still left me tired and weary. I hadn't seen Briant or Daurth all day, but I had teamed up with Jayk again and we fought well as a team.

Somehow, we won the war; it ended with Mickel giving in. Even he looked battle worn and slightly depressed in the end. I knew how much it killed Mickel to give in; he was a sore loser, but he did it with grace and royal style.

He – accompanied by no less than ten of his father's advisors of course – and the Sitian elders had gone into a tent. I assumed that they were constructing a kind of treaty and my theory was confirmed when I later found my mother and Valek.

_Yelena ran up to me and pulled me into her arms. "It's over baby," she whispered into my ear. "We won and they're going home." I sighed in relief._

"_What now?" I asked. I had to know what would happen to me in the future. Would I go back to my friends in Ixia? Would I ever even see them again?_

"_We're going to be a family," my mother said. I had to blink back tears. I had never had a real family before – well maybe when I was little, but I didn't remember that very well._

_Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around us. I glanced upwards to see Valek. He was grinning, but his face was filled fatigue. He held both me and my mother securely for several minutes, but then diverted his attention to only Yelena. _

_I pulled away to give them some space. I guess that being separated from his love for ten years had marked him profoundly. I turned away when they kissed, but I secretly wished that one day I would be as happy as my parents._

After that, I went searching among the fallen bodies with Jayk. We were trying to find any Sitian soldiers so that they could be returned to their families. There were so many of them; I hadn't anticipated this many dead. I felt like I was going to cry each and every time I saw a body, but fortunately I didn't.

Walking over the battlefield, I passed the bodies of Ixian soldiers. It took all my strength not to stop at every body, but one of them in particular caught my attention. My instincts screamed to turn away and something told me I didn't want to know who the soldier was.

Dread filled me as I recognized the hair and then his face came into focus. I gasped and fell to my knees. I leaned over the lifeless corpse and removed the scimitar from between his ribs. Sobbing, I laid my head against his chest.

Jayk came over, realizing my distress. "What is it?"

I sat up and gave him a full view of the young man lying in front of me. I saw comprehension flicker across his face before he turned to me in concern.

"That's Daurth, isn't it?" Dread coloured his tone.

I nodded grimly as tears leaked down my face. My whole body was shaking with sobs of fear and denial. He couldn't be gone – not my friend, not my brother. He had always been there for me, Daurth couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.

Jayk put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it in sympathy. I shook my head in disbelief. "He isn't gone, he can't be gone," I murmured, "He just can't be."

"What's wrong? Elaina, what happened?" I heard Briant ask. I hadn't even seen him arrive. Apprehension was laced into his tone heavily.

I looked up at him with glassy eyes, struggling to see him through the barrage of tears cascading down my face. Briant turned from me to Daurth; I saw surprise, anguish and then denial. I could relate with every one of those emotions as I watched him battle to stay strong and not give in to cry or sink to his knees.

Briant helped me up, then turned to Daurth and picked up his still form. "A medic might still be able to help." I saw the desperation in his eyes and something deep inside me told me I had to stop his fruitless attempt to save our friend before he hurt him even more.

I shook my head sadly, but remained silent. Then the full weight of my acceptance and grief of Daurth's death finally hit me, but I knew had to be brave for Briant.

"There isn't anything we or anyone else can do. We just have to let him move on to the sky. I will make sure my mum gets him to the sky. I promise, he will be happier there, I promise, he will be happier." Maybe, I thought, if I just kept repeating it, I would believe what I was saying.

"He just got engaged... Remember Abigail? They finally got together; he asked her the week before we left. Life is so unfair, he didn't deserve to go. He had this whole future – him and Abby. He told me about how much he wanted kids... He didn't deserve it!" Briant was getting himself worked up too much over something he couldn't fix.

"I know, I know," I reassured him. "|Him and Abby should have had a long life with kids and grandkids. But life is a bitch and she likes to be as heartless as possible by keeping only a few sycophants close to her and giving them everything." I made a sudden realization that my parents were those sycophants in a way. "You know that, I know it and Daurth knew it. What would he have said if he were here?"

"Well that was life-altering," Briant said with a shaky laugh.

"Exactly." I almost choked on the word. "Come on, let's get him back,"

"Your side or mine?"

"Is Abby here?" Abby was a medic, I had known her fairly well and I knew how depressed she was going to be.

"Yeah."

"Then we should take him to her, she would want that, he-he would have wanted that too," I said as the tears started to flow again.

"Sure, sounds good," Briant's face had gone impassive and apathetic. I almost couldn't recognize him.

We walked silently for the next ten minutes in the direction of Mickel's army camp; I barely saw anything more than two feet in front of me.

Suddenly, a hand came around my mouth. Briant kept walking, having unnoticed my predicament. I struggled, kicked, punched and tried to scream – all without success, but my captor had picked me up and we were well under the cover of the jungle by the time I managed to get a sound out of my lips. My abduction was quiet and unnoticed.

I squirmed before someone injected something into my bloodstream with a needle. I fell instantly; I could still see and hear and breath, my heart still beat, but I couldn't move any other muscles in my body. What was happening to me? What was this substance doing to my body?

I caught a brief glimpse of the face of my attacker as he dropped me onto the back of a horse, facedown. This new knowledge didn't change my situation the slightest bit though. I didn't know that face; I had never seen it before. I was scared and sad beyond belief. I didn't know where I was, or who I was with, I didn't know why they had taken me and I didn't understand why I couldn't move. I could only hope that someone – hopefully my father – would notice I was missing soon.

Abruptly, we stopped and I could smell the ocean. I had only been here once before and it had smelt amazing; now it smelt final. I knew we had been travelling for hours – the drug's effects were wearing off and feeling had returned to my limbs – and I had no idea where we, but I had suspected it was somewhere remote.

Then I was blindfolded, and re-injected with the paralysing liquid. I was then thrown into a boat and my kidnapper sat down and began paddling with an oar.

I didn't know how long we had been rowing, but then we stopped and hit a bank. I was dragged up by my hair and I couldn't even make a sound to protest as the drug still didn't allow me to move.

I could see where we were now – I was in a position where I had a clear view of my surroundings – and I didn't like what I was seeing. There was a shack, on an island, in the middle of nowhere. Great. Just great. Not only was I kidnapped but now no one ever had the possibility of finding me.

I wished that I had gone instead of Daurth; he deserved to be sitting around having a drink with his comrades and chilling with Abby.

But, as I said before, life was a heartless bitch, and next time I saw her I was gonna punch the crap out of her and see how she likes it.

**As an extra prerogative to review, thus, continuing the story, if I don't get at least 3 reviews you wont find out who the captor is. ;) as I would say to a friend of mine-HAHA. Lol. **


	18. Found

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the massively long time I took to update but my wonderful beta KaAaArL has been super busy. I got three reviews so, I am therefore continuing the story and I will reveal the identity of the captor, I am not sure if it will be this chapter or the next LOL. I think this will only have 2 or 3 more chapters so I will be almost done and there will be no more annoying little messages in your inboxes telling you about another chapter. Phew. LOL ****):**** kinda makes me sad though, to see it all coming to an end. **

**Anyway I shall let you guys actually read the story. Enjoy and please review.**

**Gabbiehannah xx**

**Elaina POV**

A single ray of sunlight seeped through a tiny crack in the dungeon wall. I could see the rough stone walls and filthy floors that were covered in some unidentifiable muck. There were rats crawling around and my "bed" squeaked even when I made the slightest of movements. The bed was just a thin, lumpy mattress accompanied a scrap of a blanket that didn't do anything against the frosty sea air that whistled through the room at night.

I shivered and opened my eyes from the memories replaying through my mind. I kept seeing the blood and gore of the battlefield, Daurth's lifeless face and Briant's, so overcome with emotion for his dead friend. Tears streamed down my face freely; I didn't even bother playing brave anymore. I wanted to know who had captured me and why.

Whenever food came down – although one could hardly call the slop they gave me _food_ – I used to scream and thrash, beg to be let out or at least to know the name of the person who had taken me away, but nothing ever came of it, so I stopped talking all together.

Judging by how many sunrises I had seen through the crack in my cell, I had been here for almost a month and the weather was getting colder. My muscles were becoming weaker, both from lack of use and from starvation.

I hardly slept at night, my memories too pervading. My abductor didn't speak either, no threat of torture, no telling me why I was here, no taunts, nothing. I felt so alone, so cut off. I knew I was going to die in this dank, cold cell, with no one but the rats. I sighed, my voice cracking. How? I have no idea.

**Yelena POV**

We had searched all of the towns and islands off the coast of the beach we had tracked Elaina and her captors to, there was no further sign of them, nothing, it was like they had vanished into thin air.

We were beginning to get desperate; the likelihood of finding her alive was getting smaller and smaller each passing day. Valek was a mess, he yelled at anyone who came too close. He was like a machine though; he slept no more than three hours a night, and searched for her continuously. It was like he was under the impression it was his fault and he alone was the only one with the ability to find her, the rest of us were just liabilities.

I could see where he was coming from, I was doing all I could to find her, I had gone to the Shadow World and asked everyone I saw if they had seen her, before helping them pass onto the sky. Everyone had gone too, except one young man by the name of Daurth who refused to leave. I learnt soon after that he was a friend of Elaina's; he had told me that he wouldn't leave until we found her.

I was preparing to take another trip into the Shadow World to see what they could tell me, when Janco and Ari walked in. Janco looked haggard and distraught and, like Valek, he blamed himself for Elaina's disappearance.

Ari however, looked concerned, yet excited. I could not fathom how he could be so exuberant at a time like this. Although, at close examination of Janco, I did see a spark of hope deep down, in the pits of his eyes.

"What did you find?" I asked immediately.

"A hut, about 6 kilometres off shore, very isolated, used to be a torture house back hundreds of years ago. Old and unstable, but there is an underground cell system that could withstand anything," Ari said quickly.

"How do you know this?"

"I was going through anything in those books Bane gave all those years ago and found this." Ari held up a map, or more exactly, an architectural drawing of the hut and its many levels, on the side it had a paragraph stating what it was used for, when, and its location.

I smiled at Ari, "Good job. Go tell Valek, get people out there as soon as you can and make sure there is a guard on this room at all times." I ordered.

"Yes, sir," the two quickly turned and scurried out the door, almost bumping into each other in their haste.

I lay down on my bed, closed my eyes and, upon opening them, I found myself in the Shadow world, Daurth hovering inches from my face.

"Ari's right," was all he said before he faded away.

I went straight back to my body, I knew a day or more had already passed. Time in the Shadow world always felt much shorter than it really was.

I opened my eyes to my tent; I could see the outline of the soldier standing guard at my door. Slowly, I sat up, it was always a disconcerting experience going from one world to another and I always needed a moment to adjust. Once I knew I wasn't about to fall over dizzy, I stood and dressed in my battle gear, stocking up on my weaponry, bow, sword, several knives and a few of Valek's gas darts.

I walked out of my tent, startling the guard. He jumped almost a foot in the air before realizing who I was and bowing respectfully. His head rose and he eyed my battle gear reproachfully, he obviously didn't like the idea of swimming around in the ocean, which, at this time of year was going to be freezing.

"Are we going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know where Valek is? I need to be there as soon as I can; he is going in the right direction, the right place." I spoke quickly, no pause.

"I know where they went, Kiki is saddled and ready, so is another horse for me," the guard murmured.

"What's your name?" I asked as I mounted Kiki.

_Lavender Lady,_ I heard the horse think.

_Hey Kiki, ready to go fast? _I asked.

_How fast? _

_Really, really fast, _I replied. Kiki neighed in delight; I nudged her into a gallop.

"Damien," the guard said.

"Ok, Damien, I hope you don't mind riding fast." I warned.

"Not at all."

"Good."

"Do you know where to go?"

"No, but Kiki does," I said, loving his baffled expression.

"Can I ask how?"

"She can smell Valek or I from a mile away or more," I explained.

_Find him, _I thought.

_Kiki knows. _

**Elaina POV**

I heard commotion above my cell, it sounded like the battle, I heard yells, orders, screams of anguish, and I heard the clash of metal and the bang of wood. I heard people running down the stairs that led to my cell, they were wearing boots and long pants.

Faces came into view, soldiers, I thought absently. I wasn't scared – I knew I probably should be, but I couldn't conjure the emotion. Then I saw someone I recognized, someone I would recognize anywhere, I saw Briant, then Jayk, Daurth wasn't there though a tear slid down my face and I wiped away the wetness.

The soldiers got the door to my cell open and Briant rushed in. he crushed me in a bear hug that I returned fiercely, before I fell limp. All this chaos was making me tired, my exhausted and un-fed stomach pleaded with me, it wanted to fall asleep, right there in Briant's arms; I was safe there. I kept myself awake though, somehow.

The soldiers ushered us out, Briant lifted me up in his arms, muttering soothing words, the soldiers formed a rank around us in a circle that made climbing the narrow stairway a challenge, albeit not one Briant couldn't handle. The soldiers helped us to pass through the room of carnage and out into the sunlight; I sighed, almost totally at peace. I didn't look around for my attacker or for the others that guarded my cell; I just closed my eyes and savored the feeling of freedom.

"Elaina," someone said warmly. I opened my eyes and saw Valek, my father.

"Daddy," I murmured.

At that moment I swear I almost saw the infamous Valek Ixia cry. Which, in turn, made me cry. Valek lifted me out of Briant's arms and into his. I turned my face into his chest and sobbed with relief.

"It's ok, sweetheart, you're okay, you're safe," Valek told me, slightly awkwardly though, like he wasn't sure what to say. But something told me this wasn't the first time he reassured someone this way. I was pretty sure that my mum had already gotten into worse trouble.

When I had calmed down Valek carried me over to a boat and sat down, I told him I could sit by myself and struggled to stand but the arms that had just been comforting turned to a vice of iron. I slumped back not having the energy to persist. I fell asleep, dreaming of a day when Briant, Daurth, Mickel and I were playing hide and seek in the castle grounds.

They boys had been around 13 or 14 and I had only been 10 but it had been such a good day, we had been so happy, mucking around like such little kids. I remember hiding in a tree and Mickel became frustrated that he couldn't find me, I had jumped out right behind him and scared the bejeezus out of him. We had all laughed it off and within seconds another round started. This time I was the seeker. It was one of my best memories.

I woke up, looking around I noticed I was lying on a bed in a room with stone walls, the bed was soft and comfortable, the stone walls clean. There was sunlight filtering in through the window and judging by its muted effect I believed it to be either sunrise or sunset. Taking a better look at my surroundings, I saw my mother sitting on a cushion on the floor, looking like she was meditating.

"Mum?" I whispered softly.

Her eyes opened slowly and a grin spread across her face, "Oh, Elaina, you're finally awake."

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, amazing or downright awful? I love feedback ;) **

**I have decided there will be only 2 more chapters and I will reveal the captor in the next chapter **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**


	19. The End

**This is getting repetitive but I **_**am **_**sorry that I have taken so long to update but I have been really busy over Christmas and the weeks beforehand. Thank you for all the support on the last chapter it means a lot. So please read, review and enjoy. **

**Gabbiehannah xx. **

**Elaina POV**

About a week after my rescue I was healthy enough to stand and walk around, although I was thinner than normal. My parents had both forbidden me to begin training again until they said otherwise. So basically all I actually was allowed to do is sit on the bed in Iris's tower and read boring history books that First Magician had given to me to peruse whenever I felt like it. I was bored out of my brain but I was allowed visitors in small amounts. Briant came in at least once a day, as did Jayk, and to my ultimate surprise, Mickel. No body would explain _why _he is allowed into the capital of a nation that he just tried to capture. He had failed of course, at the expense of our friend Daurth. No one would even tell me _who _had captured me or why. My mum says it is because they don't think I am strong enough yet. Honestly, I think the Counsel has told her she or anyone else can't tell me, they are probably debating about it right now. I most likely won't find out for another two months.

After two weeks of sitting in bed, reading history, talking to my friends and staring at the ceiling I was sick of seeing the inside of Iris's tower. When I had first come in here, I had marveled at the beauty and colour of the place, how it was cozy and regal at the same time. Now I just want to get out and breathe some fresh air and kick some guy's ass. I decided to get up, right then and there. I knew for a fact that Iris and my mother both were in Counsel, my father was off skulking around the Citadel trying to go unnoticed. I knew that Briant and Jayk would be off in the training yards and that Mickel would either be in guest housing or in the Counsel meeting. I climbed out of my bed cautiously, testing the strength of my legs. I made my way over to my bureau and found a pair of black linen pants and a white T-shirt. I found a pair of socks and my black walking boots. I brushed my hair and used some twine and tied it up.

I made my way stealthy out of my room and down the stairs, certain some one was going to catch me and send me back to my room like a little kid. I made it out of the tower and felt like whooping for joy but I stayed silent and slowly made my way for the training yards, I really couldn't care if Briant and Jayk carried me back. At least then I would be able to see some daylight.

I made it into the training yards undetected, I could see Jayk and Briant sparring in the far end of the yards and decided to stay clear of them. As I made my way towards a bunch guys I saw Jaiden, my old nemesis. I smiled at him and was surprised when he smiled back, a genuine smile. He made a beeline towards me and surprised me yet again by pulling me into a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too," I manage to say, he is cutting off my air circulation.

"Your alive! We didn't think you'd make it. We all saw how you fight. You're very impressive." Jaiden complimented he sounded so honest, like he really meant what he was saying.

"Thanks, but the battlefield was the easy part," I say in a joking manner but I mean every word I say.

"I know. But can you teach me some tricks anyway?" Jaiden doesn't even appear embarrassed to be asking a _girl _for sparring tactics.

"Sure, on one condition," I say mysteriously.

"Name it," he said earnestly.

"Never underestimate your opponent, even if they are female, younger than you, shorter and even if they have less strength than you do," I say.

"Why?" he seems puzzled at my request, I smirk at him. I take the sword from its hilt at his waist and I trip him over so that he is lying on his back while I stare down at him. I am out of breath from even that little maneuver. It becomes clear to me that I won't be able to actually spar with him today but I have taught him a lesson.

"That's why," I smile, drop the sword on the ground and walk back the way I came. Seeking the comfort and solace of my bed, even if it is in that damn tower room.

Almost two and a half months had passed since my capture, which I might mention I still didn't know all of the details of. I now stood in front of the Council, all of the representatives for each clan arrayed around the large U-shaped table, the Three Master Magicians at the head, advisors sitting or standing against the walls. Behind me stood my parents, even my father, Janco, Ari, Briant, Jayk and Mickel. I was still weak from the starvation I had inflicted upon myself but I was growing stringer each day and using the walking sticks less and less. Right now however, I felt weary, the Council was to decide my fate, whether I should stay in Sitia or return to Ixia. Personally, I was torn. How could even try to choose? In Sitia there was my newfound family and friends, in Ixia, my memories, my partner and my two best friends.

First Magician, Bane Bloodgood, stood and cleared his throat and the whispers stopped immediately. "Good Afternoon, we have called this meeting here this afternoon for two reasons. Firstly, to enlighten Elaina on the details of her capture which are long overdue." I totally agreed with that, but I kept quiet while First Magician continued. "The second reason being to determine where is most suitable and comfortable for her to reside, therefore meaning whether she will be escorted back to Ixia or allowed to remain in Sitia."

There was an outbreak of talk when he finished this second statement and I heard wild snatches of conversation flying through the air. I heard someone say that I should be sent back and that I was a "filthy Ixian" and then I heard someone else shout that I most certainly should be allowed to stay. I stood quiet and kept my eyes solely on First Magician.

"Enough, quiet!" First Magician said his voice low and full of authority. "When we get to that part of our agenda I expect it to be discussed in a calm and diplomatic way, but however we have other matter to discuss beforehand. Thus, I would like to hand this meeting over to Third Magician to recount the details of young Miss Elaina's unfortunate predicament."

First Magician sat down and Iris stood, she appeared slightly nervous, she gazed around the room as if looking for someone or something, then her gaze came to rest on a point just above my head and behind me, so I assumed she was looking at Ari. I did not turn but kept my eyes on her.

"Well, from what we as a Council can gather from witness' and from Elaina herself, she was captured from behind right after finding the body of a fallen friend, her kidnapper dragged her into the jungle and blindfolded, gagged and bound her. She knows she traveled for many days before being put into and rowboat and spending much time at sea before being carried down to a cell. From inside her dungeon she heard the ocean and saw only a man in a vale." Iris took a deep breath before looking at me. "We know that you were taken to an old dungeon house that hasn't been used in hundreds of years. We also know that your captor was the King of Ixia." I gasped and looked wildly around for Mickel, his head was hung in shame.

"W-what?" I stammered turning back to Iris for an explanation. What did the King want? Why did he have me captured?

"Apparently he was going to have you marry Mickel, one way or another. We found out that he had his advisors hire some thugs to bring you to the hut before they left and one of his advisors came out. Their plan was to just keep you until we gave up, then they would take you back to Ixia where you would presumably have married Mickel."

I turned back to Mickel, my eyes beseeching him; did he know of this? Was he in on it too?

Mickel shook his head, "I knew nothing, I swear Elaina, I knew nothing." He stared back but this time his were the ones doing the beseeching.

"He's telling the truth Lainey," Briant muttered quietly. I turned to gaze at him, if he believed Mickel, then I definitely would, even if I hadn't made up my mind already.

"I know," turning back to Mickel I smiled, he smiled back too and let out a sigh of relief. I turned to the Council. "Thank you for telling me this."

Iris smiled and sat back down. First Magician stood again, "Now for the hard part, we as a Council have been discussing the issue of your residence since the moment you first arrived Elaina. Before you're kidnapping we hadn't come any closer to an answer, after it however, all the council members formed very big ideas and opinions on where you should live. However, we Master Magician wanted to let you have your say, tell us what you would prefer." He smiled kindly at me.

"I honestly don't know, because living in Sitia would mean leaving behind a lot of memories and people, but living in Ixia would mean never getting to know my family or my new friends." I replied honestly. "However, I realise that going between the two nations would be impossible with how the King is and that the Council wouldn't be too agreeable to that idea either. So I must therefore make a decision, one that I have been thinking about long and hard and after learning who my captor was and why they kidnapped me I have finally made my choice. If the Council is agrees, I would very much like to stay in Sitia." I didn't look at Briant or Mickel when I uttered that last part, how could I?

First Magician looked around at his fellow council members, "I call a vote, regarding the residence of Miss Elaina, is she to stay here in Ixia and be a new citizen or to go back to Ixia?"

Again, yelling and shouting ensued and I tried to ignore, finally First Magician called order. "Now, please raise your hands if you are in favor of Elaina staying."

At first no hands were raised but then the Zaltana member raised his, then Iris, Sanseed, Greenblade, Bloodgood, Third Magician, Jewelrose, First Magician, Featherstone and Cowan. I almost smiled, that was a majority vote, however, I almost cried too. This meant I was going to stay that I would never seen Briant or Mickel again.

"Then, I declare that this girl, Elaina Zaltana Ixia, is to be a new citizen of Sitia after her citizenship ceremony which I would like to be arranged for tomorrow evening!" Bane declared in a cheery voice. I did crack a smile then, as a tear slid down my cheek.

The room erupted in applause and out of the corner of my eye I saw Briant walk out the door, I wanted to chase him and ask him to let me explain, but I didn't, I knew it would be no use. Instead I turned to my parents and Ari and Janco.

"I am so glad!" my mother cried, hugging me fiercely, she kissed my cheek and let me go.

My dad gave me a hug too, "Good, it's a hell of a lot easier to look after the two of you when your in the same country." I laughed but hugged him back with a smile on my face.

"Hey sweetie, I guess we can still train right?" Janco asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wait! You're staying too? When did that happen?" I asked incredulously.

"Last night," Janco answered smugly, he gave me a hug as well, "better leave you now, other people want to talk to you." He chuckled and walked off.

Next I spoke with Ari and Iris and they both congratulated me and said they couldn't wait to spend more time together. I spoke with Jayk who challenged me to a knife fight as soon as I felt up for it, I spoke with both Master Magicians who were both very pleased to have a new citizen in their country and lastly I spoke with Mickel.

"I'm sorry for my father," he apologized. He looked so depressed. I had to cheer him up.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"Yeah but now I will never get to see you," he pouted.

"Uh, yeah you will," I said forcefully. Mickel gave me a strange look. "When you become King, take a leaf out of Commander Ambrose's book and make a treaty with Sitia, then I will still be able to see you and maybe Briant, if he ever wants to talk to me again."

"He will, you guys could never stay at each other for long," Mickel sighed.

I laughed nervously; "Yeah, but I have never chosen anyone else over him before."

"Well, maybe it was time he got over himself," Mickel said jokingly.

"Maybe your right," we both laughed and continued to banter before I was obliged to talk with the other council members who had voted for me.

"You hereby a formal citizen of Sitia!" First Magician exclaimed and a round of applause ensued, I thanked him before sitting down and staring out into the crowd, at the very back I saw Briant, with an ugly look on his face. I sent him and apologetic look but he just turned away. I sighed; there is always something to mar a perfect day I suppose.

It has been two years since I first became a citizen of Sitia, I have spent most of my time traveling between my family home in the Zaltana Clan lands, the Magicians Keep to continue my training there, the little house my parents owned near the Ixian border, Janco's house in the Jewelrose lands and the Avibiian Plains. There I spent time with my story weaver, something I was still getting used to but he was sort of like a witch doctor psychologist.

Today however I was in the training yard at the Keep fighting with Jaiden and Jayk, two on one, they always beat me in this situation but I was improving and that was the point of the task really.

"Elaina! Elaina!" I looked over to where my name was coming from and saw Iris waving me over.

"Hold up!" I said to the boys, they backed off. I ran over to Iris, "Whats up?"

"The King is dead," she whispered low, almost conspiratorially.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Shh. Mickel's coronation is next month and you have been invited to attend!" I gasped. Wow. I always knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it so soon.

"How? How did he die?" I asked.

"He was poisoned, with My Love." I had heard that before, that poison. Then it registered, it was one of the poisons my dad had been teaching me about, he said it was the deadliest, the most fatal. He also said that there weren't many people out there who knew how to brew it, I had asked if he did and he had given me an affirmative answer. I think I almost fainted. I knew he was an assassin but I had never realised he could do something like that.

"You made the connection didn't you?" she muttered.

"I think I would had to be stupid not to," I replied wryly.

"I told Valek to be more subtle, anyway."

"You knew!" I asked.

"Of course, I authorized it." Wow. She had the power to authorize someone's death and boss my dad around!

"Really?"

"No, Elaina, but I did know about it," Oh, I felt like a gullible fool. I frowned at her and she laughed at me.

"All bow to King Mickel of Ixia!" a royal guard shouted in an irritatingly loud voice. I did as he said though, from my front row position I saw Mickel standing tall with a mighty crown atop his head, he was dressed in flowing robes and he looked impressive and very regal. I was so proud of him.

Mickel walked out of the building and out into the sunlight where his people were waiting, they celebrated and cheered and I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm for the new and hopefully better King of Ixia.

After the coronation there was a massive feast held in the throne room and I was seated near the head of the table with my parents and Iris. I had spoken with Mickel earlier and congratulated him but also expressed how sorry I was of the late king's death. Mickel shrugged and gave me a hug telling me to go and enjoy the food. Which of course I did, when I was too full to even look at another slice of sponge cake I went for a walk through the castle instead of going dancing.

As I walked through the halls I used to call my home, I saw old friends with whom I stopped and chatted to, I went to the Medic's room and paid her a visit, saying how sorry I was at my abrupt departure. I went to my old room and saw it was still filled with all my old things, as if I had never left. I went to the kitchens and complimented Sammy on his exceptional meal of the night, he seemed pleased. I asked him why he never used to speak to me and he told me, rather shyly, that it was because of my resemblance to my mother and that he didn't want to endanger either of our lives. I then went down to the soldiers barracks where I met even more of my old friends and comrades, it was nice to seem them again. I went to where Briant's barracks used to be and I knocked on the door.

"I'm not coming to the damn feast Dale, so go away!" I heard Briant shout from inside. I smiled, that would be just like him. I opened the door.

"Who's Dale?" I asked. Briant looked up in surprise when he saw me, his face was happy at first then it turned into a scowl. "Nice to see you too."

"He's my new recruit," Briant said coldly. "What do you want?"

"I wondered where you were, I haven't seen you in forever," I replied softly.

"Wonder who's fault that is?" Briant asked scornfully.

"Mine, I suppose, but seriously, Briant, even you have to see that if I had come back I would have been forced to marry Mickel and everything I had gone through and Daurth's death would have been in vain. I loved you. I still do, you and Mickel are my best friends but I had a new path to take and I am sorry. But I don't regret it, I do regret how it ended between us though," I said sadly.

"Who said it ended?" Briant growled.

"Well, you walking off without saying anything to me and then leaving without saying goodbye, was sort of you ending it my mind," I said.

"True," he said. "Wait, please don't tell me you and Jayk are together, or worse, you and Jaiden?"

"You can relax, I'm not with anyone. I wanted some time to myself, to get to know my family and figure out my new life. I don't need the added complication of a love life. Not that either one are interested." I assured him.

"Bull, Jayk is interested."

"Jayk has a steady girlfriend of almost a year and a half," I said.

"Oh."

"So, when I leave to go back to Sitia, will we be on good enough terms that I can tell Mickel to drag you along when he comes down or when I come up I can see you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course," Briant replied, like it was obvious, to him it probably was.

"Good, well, I better go, I leave tomorrow morning, so until next time, bye," I stooped down and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Lainey," he murmured.

Ok, so this is the end. Finally, I finished it. And I am really proud of what I have accomplished. It isn't as good as it maybe could be but I like it. I also like seeing that as the chapter gets along my writing got better and thanks to the help of my beta sounded better. I have really improved with this story and that's what I set out to do. So I hope you guys liked reading it and much I did writing it.

**I wont be posting anything more on here, FF, but I have two other stories on a different site which are completely original, so if you want to check it out, my profile link is:**

.com/user/Gabbiehannah

**Thanks again. **

**Gabbiehannah. **


End file.
